Search and Rescue
by Le petit roi
Summary: After an injury Beast Boy is kidnapped by Slade, during the search Raven must come to terms with her battling emotions regarding him and ask herself how far she'l go to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

All was well in the Tower this day as Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch in the main room playing a racing game, Starfire was in the kitchen brewing up some alien concoction of questionable color. Eventually upset from having been beaten so many times by the cheering Cyborg, Beast boy threw up his hands and made his way to the kitchen to help himself to a leftover veggie burger. Noting a strange odor coming from the other side of the door he did an about face and was almost home free when he heard an excited voice chime out "Oh friend Beast Boy you must try my Glorofaux!" she said looking at him expectantly, a nervous bead of sweat dropped from his forehead as he contemplated the consequences of trying the dish. The scent alone sent his stomach in knots. Well, that settles it! "I'd love to star but I've gotta…..meeting!" he said dashing down the hallway before she could stop him, as he rounded a corner he slammed into another body. "Ouch!" he said rubbing his head as he climbed back up, he opened his eyes to see none other than Raven knocked over and eyeing him with annoyance, "any particular reason why I shouldn't send you to another dimension right now?" she said standing back up. "Besides that I'm really sorry?" Beast Boy said attempting a smile that didn't reveal his nervousness. She was about to respond when the their communicators went off in unison, Raven flipped hers open and an image of Robin appeared on the screen, "Guys we need you down here at the Central Bank, Adonis is here and seems to have made a few improvements to his armor since our last encounter" he said before a loud explosion broke out and their connection was cut off. Without another word they both made their way to the roof and proceeded to fly to the bank.

Upon arrival an entire wall seemed to be nearly leveled, and Robin could be seen hurling exploding disks at the raging Adonis who just laughed and shrugged them off. Cyborg had just arrived in the T-Car with Starfire right behind him and they both jumped right into it, shooting sonic rays and star bolts that seemed to do nothing to Adonis who was now laughing. "Silly Titans, there's no way you could possibly contend with the almighty Adonis" he said before hurling some debris at Cyborg, who dodged and watched as it impacted the side of his car, "MY BABY!" He burst out then looked back at Adonis "Oh you're in for it now!" "Titans Go!" Robin yelled. As Cyborg shot blast after blast Adonis grew more confident more cocky, as he stood unaffected. Then all of a sudden he was knocked over as Beast Boy in Gorilla form tackled him, however Adonis quickly lifted him and threw him against the wall, as he impacted he shifted back into human form and had just enough time to roll out of the way as huge steel door of what used to be the bank vaault ewas hurtled at him. "Hey!" he shouted at the swiftly approaching Adonis, "Time for round two" Beast Boy said turning into a Dinosaur and charging into Adonis, there was a loud smash at the collision and there was a bit of a stalemate before robin slammed his staff into Adonis's head, causing him tp lose his focus and balance for a moment which was all Beast Boy needed to become a Rhino and give him one strong shove, Right through a wall. In the street Adonis quickly recovered and hurtled a car at Beast Boy, however as he saw the car closing in on him he realized he couldn't eescape and merely braced himself. "Azarsth Metrion Zenthos" was all he heard before opening his eyes to see the car covered in a black aura then dropped to the ground. "Ah, saved by the Raven" Adonis taunted, "Let's end this once and for all!" Adonis roared before going on a dead charge at Raven who put up shield after shield but he burst through them, Cyborg jumped and punched Adonis and made a sizeable dent in his armor but he was swatted away as his charge went on. Finally immediately before impact a green Cheetah knocked Raven out of the way before being slammed into, and through the wall, then Adonis threw the now normal shaped titan onto a car, he cried out as the glass shattered beneath him and then he didn't move anymore, as Adonis advanced to finish the job Starfire flew in and gave one mighty swing into his face and he spun around, before taking a few steps and collapsing over. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she and the rest of the Titans assembled around the unconscious green Titan. "We've got to get him back to the tower now" Cyborg said running a medical scan with his arm over Beast Boy. "Alright all of you get him back to the medical wing of the tower, I'll make sure Adonis stays quiet until the police get here.

Back at the Tower, Raven placed her hands around Beast Boys head sensing the state of his bodies with her powers, he's got a concussion, and however many fractures everywhere else is anyone's guess." she said solemnly. Cyborg hooked him up to all sorts of machines and monitors and tried to convince everyone else that Beast Boy would be fine he just needed some time. Raven never left that room, she sat there for hours that day simply looking at him, wondering what it was that made him take so much pain to save her. He was probably just trying settle his score with Adonis. No matter how much she tried to convince herself however, she knew it was for her sake, but why? She had not even an hour earlier threatened to transport him to the darkest regions of the universe. "Rae?" a small voice chimed up, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked down to see Beast Boy looking up at her with a curious expression. "Umm, yeah?" she replied trying to keep from appearing nervous. "Where am I?" he said his voice still groggy, "The medical lab, Adonis took you for quite a ride." "I….can't quite remember what happened after…You?" he all of a sudden said with vigor. He jerked up in his bed, causing him great pain as Raven could tell from his facial expression, "Raven are you okay?" for a moment she was at a loss for words, something the green person in front of her VERY rarely was capable of causing. Then a sound filled Beast Boy's ears so rare and mysterious yet melodic and beautiful he wondered if it was even real, Raven was giggling. "You're in a bed surrounded by dozens of machines being constantly monitored and you're wondering if I'm okay?" she said in disbelief, "And since when did you become The Guardian?" "Well seeing that prick Adonis coming for you I guess…never mind it's nothing." Beast Boy said, fighting his inner instinct to spill everything that went through his mind at that moment. "Go on" Raven said picking u on the anxiousness radiating off of Beast Boy, but he didn't say another word, just layed there in deep thought, after a while he started laughing at trying to grab at the air with his hands. "What are you doing?" Raven asked, "Just chasing after the unicorn , maybe if I catch him he'll take me through the magic gate." Raven was confounded until she remembered he's probably got tons of painkillers flowing through him. Before long he was drifting back into sleep. Raven took this time to head to the kitchen and brew up some of her tea, on the way she noticed it was pitch black outside and the moon shone brilliantly, "How long was I in there?" she said to no one. As she sat and drank reflecting over the days events something pricked her senses, something just slightly off, she got up and walked towards the window and started to meditate, hoping to clear her mind, however after ten minutes the feeling persisted and instinctively she went to check back on Beast Boy, when the door opened and she looked in her heart skipped a beat and she fell to her knees in shock. After a moment she quickly ran to the hallway and hit the emergency button. Loud alarms and sirens sounded throughout the entire tower and after several seconds everyone was assembled in front of the medical wing doors, looking at the bed where Beast boy should've been, and the window with a perfect circle cut out of it. "You think he could've just left?" Cyborg said checking out the glass. "He was entirely out of it witrh those painkillers and badly hurt, he couldn't or tie his shoes, much less escape!" Raven said, frustrated nothing seemed to be happening to find him. "Hey I found something!" Cyborg said as he examined the lab station where he kept te keys to Beast Boy's restraints, "It's a…tape?" he aid almost as if it was a question, they quickly bounded over to the T.V and put it in, an all too familiar face appeared on the screen, half concealed the other half an Orange mask "Hello Titans."


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately Robin's eyes narrowed "Slade" he said with contempt.

"I'm guessing if the tin man is as bright as he seems then it was only a few minutes ago that I departed from the tower with your little friend here" the camera panned over to Beast Boy still lying on the

Bed in what appeared to be a pleasant slumber.

"I wonder where he even found the time to make this."

"Unfortunately due to recent…events" Slade went on, "I noticed that you allowed poor Beast Boy here to come to harm" he said even putting an arm around the sleeping Titan. Raven felt her blood beginning to boil. "I've only seen it fit to remove him from your presence and allow him to join us" Slade said.

"Us?" The rest of the group questioned. Then as if on queue a figure in dark clothes wearing a mask identical to Slade's entered and carefully lifted Beast Boy out of the bed and began to walk towards the window. "Until next time, Ta Ta for now Titans" Slade said giving the camera a last mocking wave before the entire screen went black.

The room was dead silent, no one moved a muscle or dared a word, it was as if each one of them were hoping that it was all just a dream and if they didn't move then they would wake, until Robin took his signature sigh bringing everyone crashing back to reality. "Alright Titans, one of our own's out there and we're going to get him back!" he said slamming a fist into his open hand, however the rest of the team just looked at him quizzically until finally Cyborg piped up "How?"

"Well we'll check out the security cameras, ,maybe Slade slipped up and we can catch a glimpse of how he escaped, or who that girl was, then we could check all of his known hideouts." he said confidently.

"In the mean time leaving Beast Boy to what?" Raven asked, her voice full of thinly veiled anger.

"Well, I don't really know"

"So while we run around clutching at straws we allow him to endure whatever torture Slade has in mind, all while he's got a concussion and broken everything else!"

"We're not ALLOWING anything that's just the way things are!" Robin yelled back.

"Alright cool it guys, this is all time we could spend looking for the little grass stain." Cyborg said trying to lighten the tension.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven yelled leaving the room in fury, there was simply silence left as everyone departed.

Raven was back in her room, she quickly sat down and tried to meditate, as she could feel some of her powers already getting away from her with this anxiety. After a couple hours she got an idea and climbed into her bed, as she drifted to sleep the last thing on her mind was what beast Boy was most likely experiencing.

"I'm coming." Raven said as she watched Beast Boy sleep on the cot in some dark room. Suddenly he jerked up and immediately cried out as he cradled his arm. Then he looked up and saw Raven there, "Rae?" he said questioningly. She merely reached out for his hand which he quickly accepted, then before his eyes the world around them shrank and they were standing in a white existence, just him and Raven. "Beast Boy you must listen carefully, whatever you are told, whatever happens remember we aren't far behind, we will not abandon you." Raven said looking into the emerald sea that was his eyes, she wondered which one of them she was trying to convince as she remembered the scant if any trails they had to follow back to him. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Do you remember anything, any detail that'll help me find you?"

"Don't you mean us?" he said puzzled,

Raven blushed "Right us, anyways…"

Oh, right, well I did over hear Slade saying to some girl that we were taking me somewhere familiar."

"I was thi…" Beast boy was cut out as the world around them flashed between the dark room and this white existence,

"Beast Boy our connection is fading you must tell me where you think he's taking you!" she said urgently eyes full of alarm.

"I think hom…" he started to say before he was gone.

Raven awoke in bed suddenly and simply laid there for a while pondering over the days events. "What did he mean by home?" she said aloud. After a while of this she got up and made a cup of her herbal tea to soothe herself, she simply sat there looking at the rising sun through the window, "Beast Boy would love this." she thought to herself as she finished up the tea. On her way back to her room she saw Beast Boy's room and subtly inched the door open, peeking in. "Filthy as usual, his name was certainly accurate." she thought eyeing the assortment of clothes in disarray and numerous soda cans left on the floor. Out of impulse she decided to head in,. the room was rather large, which made it even more a wonder how all of it looked so clustered, only the bed seemed free of debris, Raven observed as she sat down. She looked over at his desk and noticed a large map of Africa hanging there, "Hmm, why Africa?" she pondered. Reaching into his drawer hoping to find some sort of explanation she came across a photo album, in immaculate condition, the exact contrast to everything else in the room. As she thumbed through she saw various pictures of a blonde green eyed boy, A tall man with dark hair and nearly identical piercing green eyes and a beautiful blonde woman next to him, all three were smiling at the camera while posing with a sleeping lion. The boy couldn't have been older than four. "Not exactly my idea of family fun." Raven said. As she went further through she noticed more and more pictures of the strange trio, until finally they just stopped. The next was picture was a single one of a smaller and younger Beast Boy posing with the Doom Patrol, just that single picture. Then there were a few of the Titans, him and Cyborg playing video games, Beast Boy and Robin training together, one of him and Starfire making food in the kitchen and even one of just her, where she was actually smiling. She smiled again and felt a little burst of laughter when she remembered all the effort Beast Boy went into to coax that one smile out of her for a picture. She noticed there were several Raven's drawn around the picture and it even had it's own page. On the next page the picture was partially torn out showing just Beast Boy, she could tell from the remnants it was at a carnival and there were two people, a small left over section revealed a small bit of blonde hair, with a gasp Raven realized who it was "Terra!" she said. For a brief moment all the negative emotions washed over her as she thought back to her betrayal, she looked at the picture of Beast boy, so happy and carefree, with that small gleam in his eyes, she noticed since the day that picture was taken that that gleam never reappeared in his eyes, she remembered how she'd found him on Terra's bed that night, throat dried and eyes red and swollen, never could she have imagined anyone like Beast Boy could be so sad and gloomy, it was also the first time he never said a word to her, he didn't even acknowledge her presence. That entire night she stepped out of her comfort zone and embraced Beast boy, further to her shock he didn't shrink away, merely allowed himself to sink into it and remained there for a while until his breathing steadied and he was asleep in her arms, she then teleported him to his bed and went to sleep herself. That night remained their own secret, in fact to her surprise he never even acknowledged it again. After a while of thinking she noticed she was repeatedly running her fingers along Beast Boy's picture, taking in his features, especially those eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes. Then it hit her, she quickly flipped back to the earlier pictures of the family and looked carefully, she even removed it to get a better look at it, something about the boy's eyes struck her. Finally in exasperation she threw the photograph back on the desk, stumped. Then some writing on the back caught her attention.

'Garfield with us on the coast' it said in pretty writing, then it hit her. She fell back onto the bed as it all came back to her. The boy in the pictures was Beast Boy! Then it all came together, she flipped open her communicator, "Everyone in here now!" she ordered.

"Alright what is it," Robin said more than a little annoyed.

She ignored his tone as she began, "I spoke to Beast Boy last night." Immediately everyone looked at her with shock,

"But how" Cyborg asked, astounded.

"Well I'm able to connect with someone's mind if I know them closely enough and theyre not some vast distance away. I managed to reach Beast Boy, however he must've been on the move away from us because in the middle of talking to him we were cut off." she explained.

"But before he went he told me they were taking him…home." she said as if it was a question.

"But I believe here is his home?" Starfire said confused.

"As did I until I found this picture." she said showing them the picture of Beast Boy as a child with his parents.

Everyone gasped as they saw their Green friend as a normal child,

"It's so….BEAUTIFUL!" Starfire exclaimed noting how wonderful a family they made.

"Well we clearly know they're in Africa but that's a huge continent we're talking about." Robin said skeptically.

"Read the back"

Understanding Dawned in Robin's eyes as he read,

"Well team, it appears as if we're heading for the Ivory Coast. An hour later as everyone strapped into the jet and Robin and Cyborg made the preperations to take off all Raven could do was worry about Beast Boy, she asked herself why she even cared this much. "Because he's one of the team." she said, but some part of her didn't believe that, something was eating away at her. "Don't worry beast Boy, we're coming she said as they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Beast boy quickly looked around the room,

_Was that a dream?_ As he got up he realized that his left arm was in a sling but his headache was gone and he otherwise felt okay. As he stretched he felt something constricting him.

Reaching under his shirt he felt some sort of metal device underneath, looking and seeing no mirror he decided he would just try and break it off. As he begins to transform something rips into and throughout his body, he cries out in pain and crumples onto the filthy floor.

Slowly regaining his bearings he makes his way back to his feet,

"Must be Slade's idea of trying to control me." he said.

"I really wouldn't try that again if I were you." a voice said from the shadows on the other side of the bar.

"Who's there?" Beast boy said alarmed by the new presence.

The figure walked to the door of the cell and opened swung it open and walked in, in the light

Beast Boy could see it was a petite girl about his size.

She lifted off her mask and when Beast boy saw who she was he nearly collapsed back to the ground.

"Terra?" His eyes went huge for just a moment as all the memories came back. Then without allowing

Himself even another moment to think about any of that he abruptly turned around and walked to the other side of the cell. "Beast boy please don't be that way….it's complicated." she tried to reason stepping closer him.

"Do not take another step towards me," he warned his hands balled into fists.

"It's not as if you're going to shift on me," she said unfazed as she advanced.

Finally she put her hand on his shoulder and they just stood like that for a moment.

Suddenly Beast boy grabbed her arm, lowered his shoulder and threw her over, right into the wall.

"Can't say I didn't deserve that," she said slowly making her way back to her feet,

She was more than a little visibly shaken.

"As long as you're a slave to Slade, the only thing you deserve are your thirty pieces of silver."

"But you promised that we were friends?' she pleaded,

He could feel a small kindling of those old emotions brewing, and tried to fight it.

"And then you slammed a boulder into me and led me on some fucking

'date' while my friends were nearly killed, no. the only words I have for you won't be said

today, we are enemies."

"But I was destroyed inside Beast boy, my emotions were everywhere, and by the time I knew up from down we were in a volcano and I made a decision that day, don't you remember?"

"What I remember is coming home to a destroyed tower, everything trashed, my friends hurting and me looking like the grand fool for trusting you."

She sighed

"I guess….some trust just can't be rebuilt"

"Yeah…I guess." Beast boy said quietly as a single tear slid down his face.

As she made her way out the door she collided with something, looking up she saw Slade.

"Hello apprentice, greeting our guests I see."

Beast boy sent a glance before turning back around and staring at the wall.

"Leave me" he said coldly.

"Oh come now dear boy, let's get over our past….disagreements."

Beast boy snorted at that.

"Look, you must come to overlook our little Terra's decision, she needed control and I provided that, unlike you I might add." he said.

Beast boy found he had nothing to say at that,

But enough now, I've got a little surprise for you that I think will change your day. At that he took out a false part of the wall and hit a button, the entire wall Beast boy was staring at suddenly lifted to reveal sunshine and grasslands.

"Do try to keep up, Slade said as he and Terra walked past him into the vast expanse of trees. Beast boy simply stood his ground and pondered his chances of escape.

I It's not like I'll be able to fly out of here or something./I he grudgingly began to treak after the pair.

After a couple hours of them traversing various prairies, small forests and just recently crossing a swift river and climbing up to a huge peak, finally Slade stopped.

'Alright I refuse to move another inch until you tell me where we are and where you're taking me!" Beast boy commanded.

"Oh do be rational child, here." Slade said handing Beast boy a pair of binoculars and pointing at a village in the distance.

As Beast boy looked at the village he realized he liked it, had quaint little houses, a cool square with a few children kicking around a soccer ball, and even a church with a bell, looked like his idea of a vacation. However as he looked closely he realized something was familiar, then the bulb lit up.

He gasped and dropped the binoculars, "I really am home." he said to no one.

After a moment f blissful nostalgia Beast boy was shaken out of his reverie by Slade's sinister voice.

"ah good to see you remember child, now since you're clearly on a roll care to share what happened over…..hmmm about there, he said pointing to a spot down the river.

For a moment he was confused, then the truth dawned on him.

"NO!" he screamed grasping his hair and falling to his knees.

"No, no, no, no, no…." he said increasingly weakly.

"That's right Beast boy, you just couldn't save your parents that day could you?" Slade said venomously.

"The people who loved you unconditionally couldn't actually rely on you."

"No…Mom" Beast boy whispered as his mind went back to a different place, a different time.

"Garfield, son you must jump from this boat and swim to the land, daddy and I will be fine." his mother said in the most gentle and caring way a mother could say such a thing given the urgency of the situation.

As Garfield assessed what was best to do, there was a loud crash, the sound of something snapping and grinding, then everything was tossed into the water as far as he could see.

He turned into a dolphin and looked around for his father, he was nowhere to be found.

Then he saw a bit of movement and swam to discover his mother, slowly drifting towards the bottom,

_No please don't leave me, I don't know what I'll do, please Mom, just make it stop…please mommy_. He tried various animals but couldn't seem o get the strength to pull her up and make it to the top himself, finally he became a wolf and placed the chain of the small silver crucifix she always wore in his mouth and swam for his life to the top, however upon reaching the surface he discovered all he had in his mouth was that crucifix as the chain had snapped.

No matter where he looked his mother was gone.

"Beast boy?' Terra said tenderly

'Shut Up!"

"I would bet you even remember the significance of this very spot as well wouldn't you?" Slade probed further as he patted the boulder next to him.

Slowly Beast boy got off his knees and walked to the other side of the boulder and read the ten year old inscription:

_I'll never allow another tragedy like this to befall anyone in my prescense again, I swear it. I know you're in a better place, I surely hope one day I'll join you, until then forever your loving son, Garfield._

Beast boy sank down, with his back to the stone.

'I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me." he pleaded.

"Beast boy" Slade spoke up

"Shut up!" he snapped

"You know you couldn't save them, you couldn't save Terra, and judging by your current condition after your last attempt to 'save' someone close to you, not even yourself. But follow me Beast boy, allow me to teach you the true ways of strength and you will never have to bear this pain again, not a single day as you walk this earth." Slade pressed on.

"Go Away' Beast Boy roared in a voice that was only half his.

Suddenly the device that Slade put on him to control his powers snapped off and Beast Boy's gritted teeth became bared fangs, his clenched fists became paws with razor sharp claws, and his physique became that of a wolf, a huge one.

A fearsome creature stood before Terra and Slade, nothing even slightly reminiscent of the old Beast boy besides It's green color.

It suddenly let out a long sorrowful howl full of suffering and agony, before roaring and lunging at Slade.

'we're closing in but I'd rather not pursue them through the night in an unknown and uncharted African forest." Robin announced as he brought the jet in for a landing in the one clearing for several miles. Raven was glad to be leaving the jet, finally being able to stretch her legs.

As the other Titans assembled their simple tents and bed rolls, Raven simply looked up at the stars, all bright and twinkling, and the moon was like a beacon, radiating a pale light around everything. The constellations were out in full force this night.

Raven's drifted back to the last time she looked up at the stars like this.

"No peeking." Beast boy teased as he led her blindfolded up the stairs.

"You do not want to know what awaits you if you're pulling some kind of prank here." she warned. He merely chuckled and continued on.

"Look" he said removing her blindfold.

She gasped as she saw the majestic beauty of the sky. "This is where I come when I feel out of it or can't slep, looking up at all those stars makes me remember all the places I've yet to go and the possibilities I haven't explored, as well as the places…beyond."

She noticed he was still holding her hand even though the blind fold was off.

She had to admit to herself she did like the warmth.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she said, taking in the natural beauty all above her.

"Personally, for me it's the second most beautiful thing." he shrugged.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she noticed he was looking at her.

Before she could come up with a response he had let go of her hand and began heading for the stairs,

"I just thought you seemed a bit down and maybe you'd enjoy this, so glad to see that I was right." he said as he opened the door.

"Night." he called as the door shut behind him.

Back at the campsite, Raven looked up at that sky,

"I wonder if Beast boy's looking at the same sky right now.?"

After a few minutes a long mournful howl was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beast boy please be okay_. Raven pleaded. Eventually everyone finally found some comfort in their primitive shelters and found sleep for what was left of the rest of the night.

Raven quickly strode into the room, it was tiny and she easily found her target, "Beast boy" she said happily extending a hand. He was huddled in the corner with his arms clasping his knees and upon hearing his name his head jerked up and he gasped as he saw Raven. She reached out for him and he quickly dodged past her and scurried to the other side of the room. A slight look of confusion came across her face as she tried once again to touch him, meeting with the same result as last time. "Beast boy?" she asked. He couldn't stop shaking, there was very real pain in his eyes, along with something else, however as Raven tried to delve into his mind she was pushed out by some force. "What?" she said in further confusion. Beast boy's never had barriers in his mind before, so why would he start, and why with her?

Beast boy took small note of the look of pain that crossed her face before she muttered something and was gone.

"What the hell!" Raven said as she woke up. It was already daylight outside and Robin and Cyborg were sitting down discussing plans.

"Hey guys, where's Starfire." Raven said

"She's scouting out the area for any nearby villages, the way I see it Slade probably isn't as familiar with the area as the natives, so if you sense out Beast boy and a native guides us we should find him in time." Robin explained.

"About that…" Raven said remembering her failed attempt at trying to reach Beast boy,

"Something's wrong with him, he's not himself, I tried to connect with him last night but he seemed afraid of me."

"Afraid?" Cyborg and robin looked up surprised.

"Do you think that Slade had something to do with this?" Robin asked.

"Could be" Raven said shaking her head in worry.

After a few minutes passed Starfire flew down and quickly ran up to them. "I have found a dwelling of humans now let us commence with the hurrying up so that we may find friend Beast boy!" she said quickly. In a flash they were up and heading for the village.

The trek was a long one as they had to go on foot since Cyborg and Robin couldn't fly, however at roughly noon they stumbled into the outskirts of what seemed to be a quaint little village. As they wandered in they were immediately awestruck by a large statue at it's center. It showed a wolf protectively standing over a group of children.

As they wandered in they soon found themselves surrounded by curious villagers, finally one of them approached and began speaking in some language none of the Titans could understand, in a flash and to the shock of everyone especially Robin, Starfire pulled the man into a kiss for a moment and then broke it.

"we are looking for our friend Titan Beast boy." She announced.

There was a confused muttering going through the crowd when someone pushed through and extended a hand. To Starfire, "I am Chief Tawaba, I believe I can help you." he said motioning to a rather large hut behind him. The eager crowd politely made space as the Titans and their chief walked over to the hut, finally when they were inside they were somewhat shocked by the amenities in the hut, a couple of couches, a small microwave and even a modest Television, the outside really was misleading. As everyone took their seat, the chief began to speak and Starfire translated to the rest of the team.

"This friend of yours you refer to Beast boy once lived here, however we call him Garfield. When he was very young, he somehow came into contact with a monkey and contracted a strange sickness that entirely consumed hi until he was green. There was talk by the villagers of outcasting or killing him outright as they feared it was some sort of evil sorcery, however as we all soon found out, he was still our same Garfield. Then when his birthday came, his parents took him on a riverboat trip and we never heard from any of them again. However perhaps a year later when war in the surrounding regions spread and a small number of soldiers caught some of our kids at play in the forest and tried to take them a green wolf appeared and ferociously fended off the troops until they fled far, and never returned. It even sat down and allowed the children to pet it until the adults came running and it went bounding off into the deep woods. That is why we built a statue to commemorate his saving the children and in particular my own son." The rest of the Titans looked at him in shock, they couldn't believe that the carefree, energetic happy go luck teen was actually an orphan from Africa who hadn't even seen his childhood friends since he was six.

"Now that I think of it has anyone noticed he never mentions or celebrates his birthday?" Cyborg said. The others looked up in wonderment, 'Yeah….suppose I never noticed."

Although outwardly she appeared mellow inside Raven felt terrible, all she ever did was respond too Beast boy's attempts at bringing her joy with sarcasm and insults, she acted as if she despised his very joy, and all along he was carrying this. She felt like a horrible person.

"Starfire ask the chief if there's been any recent news on Beast boy." robin said, coming back to the task at hand. The chief nodded and then began to explain,

"Just yesterday I heard a very strange howl split the very air around me, it was nothing like I've ever heard before, so out of curiosity I went to the highest ground near the village so I could have a look around. However when I got there I saw large amounts of blood, and when I followed some of the footsteps it led me to a rock that had an epitaph for Garfield's parents that I'd never noticed, however from the looks of it's been there for years, most likely since soon after the accident happened."

There was a collective gasp and Raven stood straight up and commanded "tell him to show us where this is now!" Quickly the man nodded and nimbly donned hiking boots and walked out of the hut motioning the other teens to follow . Once more the Titans found themselves on another Gruesome jaunt through the African wilderness until finally while the sun began it's descent they came upon the spot.

Quickly everyone searched around not entirely sure what they were looking for.

"I found something." Cyborg called out as he held up half of a mask. "Slade." Raven said in disgust,

"Not quite, that's the wrong side of the face for Slade must be that new apprentice, in fact, Cyborg could you take a sample of the Dna in this blood and tell us who it is?" Robin said as more of an order than a question.

Cyborg nodded and stooped to get a small drop of the blood and placed it on his arm, after a moment there was a bright beeping on his computerized arm and when he studied it he gasped. "Not gonna believe this but, it's Terra." he said solemnly. Everyone's head jerked up and their eyes grew wide, for perhaps history's longest moment no one spoke a word. Then after a moment Robin suggested, "Maybe we should just read that epitaph" As they rounded the boulder they noticed some shredded fabric on the ground and a shattered mechanical device. Studying it closer they saw the fabric was Beast boy's clothes. "I think that this chunk of metal used to be some kind of shock restraint." Cyborg said studying closely the device.

As they continued on they found the epitaph, "I wonder if that's why he pushed me out of the way." Raven pondered after reading the epitaph.

"Well Titans none of this bodes good, we've got a large amount of blood, Terra's back, Beast boy is somewhere out there….nude and we've got little clue where to start."

"Actually just give me a second." Raven said as she tried to connect with Beast boy's mind.

She forced herself past his psychological barriers and broke into his inner mind, however all the raging emotions were impossible to sift through and just their pure strength was nearly impossible for her to handle, as the Titans watched Raven fell to her knees clutching her head like she suddenly had a terrible headache and let loose a shrill scream of agony. After a few moments she caught her breath and looked back up at the worried Titans, "Don't look at me like that, I'll be fine." she said

"Anyways I know exactly where he's at, I think we can catch them if we move fast.

"All right let's rest here for a moment while Starfire flys the Chief back to the village." robin said.

Starfire eager to find her friend was there and back in scarcely five minutes. And like that they were off.

"Why, why is it always me?" Beast boy wailed as he sat at the top of a tree. He was wearing sackcloth pants and nothing else. He replayed all of Slade's words in his head, relived every ounce of pain that the memories brought back to him. He forced himself to stop, before he turned into that creature again. It scared him, to be that feral and powerful. He couldn't help but recall the way Terra had leaped in front of Slade to defend him from his intial swipe, he had tore her mask off and her face was bloody streaks as she fell to the ground. In the flash of an eye as Beast boy began to get ready to pounce onto Slade, Slade had pulled out a gun and there was already a sharp pain in The Beast's chest as it stumbled clumsily, in a daze, unable to find it's balance. Then with one powerful kick Slade had sent him over the edge, and into the river, he was knocked out on impact. When he awoke it was nighttime and he quickly got out of the raging river, then as The Beast looked up at the sky and full moon, he gave one more powerful howl before transforming back into Beast Boy.

"Maybe, I was just born to tread alone." Beast boy said out loud.

"Somehow I don't believe that," answered a soft voice from the bottom of the tree. Beast boy looked down in shock to see Terra, in a flash he was down.

"What are you doing here?" he said venomously.

A look of hurt crossed her face, and she just lowered her eyes and turned her head, avoiding his eyes.

He could see the scar running down from er forehead to her cheek from where he unintentionally hit her, a strong pang of guilt struck Beast boy.

He placed a gentle, yet somewhat reluctant hand on her shoulder as he turned her to face him,

"Look I'm sorry, I guess I was just being cruel." he said gently. At this she brightened.

"So…why are you still with Slade?" he asked.

For a moment her smile faltered then she sighed and explained, "There's a lot that can go wrong if I can't control my emotions, slade offers me control, but….sometimes by that same token he can take control as well." she explained. 'Which is actually why I'm here."

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy looked up confused,.

I saw you yesterday Beat boy, it tore my hart to see what Slade put you through, I wanted to kill him, yet when you lunged at him something took over me and made me defend him. Beast boy I truly don't want to hurt yo or your friends, you're the closest thing to true acceptance I've ever known. But promise me, that if I lose control again and Slade makes me hurt you or your friends, that you'll end it." she said with some sadness.

'Beast boy was taken completely by surprise,

"But, no, Terra I couldn't" he stammered, uncomfortable with the entire idea.

"Promise me." she demanded.

"I, I couldn't,"

"I hope that when the time comes, that proves untrue." she said before running back into the trees, before he could even say a word to stop her.

You know you're going to have end her. A voice chimed out in Beast boy's head.

"No, no such thing will happen." Beast boy said adamantly.

Oh don't be so sure, besides she betrayed you, shattered your heart into so many pieces, you're still picking up the bits.

"Shut up" Beast boy yelled tuning out the voice, it had plagued him ever since he became the Beast back with Slade, it whispered all these dark things, yet Beast boy knew that for the most part it was true. Was he just being naïve?

Suddenly Beast boy felt the presence of others and quickly transformed into a tiger ready to lea[ at the first thing to come through the brush. Until he saw a very exhausted looking Raven.

"Beast boy!" she exclaimed, running up and taking him into a very warm hug.

He didn't know what to say, and by the looks on the rest of the teams faces he could tell that they didn't know either.

Finally before she released him she whispered so quietly that even his super powered hearing could barely pick it up, "I missed you." This made both of their cheeks go red. As Raven backed off Beast boy suddenly felt the air rush fro his lungs as Starfire swept him up in a bone snapping hug.

"Oh friends Beast Boy how we have missed you so!"

"Th…anks, Star." he choked out. He was relieved when he finally released her.

"Missed you little man," Cyborg said hugging his friend,

'Good to see you too Cy.

Finally Robin simply smiled and warmly extended his hand,

"It's a relief to find you in one piece."

As far as affection goes, that was Robin's way of saying he missed him.

Beast boy felt relieved to finally be back in their company.

'Well Team let's head back to the jet." robin said .

And like that they were off, this time they were flying as Beast boy was able to carry Cyborg and Starfire happily obliged to taking Robin on her back as they flew.

On the way back to the jet, Beast boy couldn't help but look at the setting sun, the bright red streaks it sent as it died down reminded him of many a lazy day he spent in these lands, watching that same sight, however he grew uneasy as he began to remember why he stopped seeing that sight and left these lands.

The entire time Raven picked up on this, and although she wouldn't voice it worried her, she could tell his mind was still a raging battleground and deep in it she could sense a hint of something sinister.

Finally as they camped out for one last night, Beast boy wandered away about a mile to a nice clearing and laid out trying to soothe his mind. After a while he heard soft footsteps and turned around to see Raven standing there.

"Hey" he greeted, never taking his eyes off her amethyst ones.

"Hey back," she said, casually walking up and laying next to him.

For a few minutes they just sat like that, looking up at the sky.

Finally Raven said,

"you know I spent last night doing something like this, except the moon was full."

"Why were you looking at the moon?"

'Just was thinking back to the last time both of us had a chance to enjoy the scenery."

"Oh, that was a nice night."

She nodded her head.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm probably late telling you this but, I missed you too." he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Somehow this brought a sense of satisfaction to her.

She was enjoying herself right now having Beast boy, in this peaceful place looking at the wonder that is the stars, this was perfect.

"I don't know Cyborg, this just isn't Slade." Robin said with a worried expression.

"He would never just let Beast boy get away, I've never seen a tracker with his skill, it just isn't possible."

"Well I don't know Rob, maybe BB's gotta little home field advantage, afterall he is from here."

"True but I don't feel right about this, there's more to this that meets the eye."

Just as Beast Boy and Raven are about to doze off, still holding hands there is the loud noise of someone running into the clearing, dead at Beast boy and Rave, his animal instincts kick in and in a flash he's up and in a battle stance, Raven is right behind him ready for anything.

Before them stands a little girl, she looked tired and her body had cuts from running through the forest and brush.

"Please you've got to come Garfield, they took Tawaba!" she said in an African tongue.

Beast boy looked hard at the girl, she had just called her Garfield. She had long dark hair and smooth bronze skin, and her eyes had an alluring darkness to them, finally recognition showed in Beast boy's eyes.

"Uralice!" Beast boy says in shock.

"It is most touching to see that you still remember Garfield." she said,

They quickly advanced towards each other and pulled each other into the warmest of embraces.

"Wait, what happened to the Chief?" Beast boy said, remembering her first statement.

"He is gone, a man with an orange face and a girl showed up and took him away on a flying rock." she said urgency returning to her voice.

"What have I brought to these people?" Beast boy asked himself, guilt rising.

**I just wanna take a moment to say thanks for all the excellent reviews and oms I've been getting, can't tell you how encouraging it is, especially this being my first fanfic, as usual I'd like to encourage you guys to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Somewhere along the way fate decided that I'd have no joy in life. Beast Boy_

Mused to himself as he and Raven ran after Uralice.

"Shouldn't we get the others?" he asked Raven as they ran.

She just nodded her head, "It's probably nothing that we can't handle."

"I hope you're right, I feel a little off ever since I've gotten back."

"Which reminds me, exactly how did you escape?" Raven asked, struggling to keep up with the agile Beast boy.

"Well I turned into this….creature like I've never experienced before, and I almost had him when Terra jumped in the way."

Raven's temper flared a little at the very mention of her name.

"Then he shot me with some sort of tranquilizer dart and kicked me down the cliff."

For a moment Raven was speechless.

Slowly Urlice ran out of breath and had to stop. Beast boy turned into a horse and lowered himself allowing her to climb onto his back. However instead of getting up and running off the green stallion merely sat there looking expectantly at Raven.

"I know what you're thinking, and I think we both know it's not going to happen." she said as she flew forward.

However the green horse simply sat there stubbornly and it only took Raven a moment to realize that only Beast boy and the girl knew where the village even was.

"We, NEVER, speak of this, understand?" Raven said darkly, The green horse rapidly shook his head yes as she climbed on and before she knew it they were off.

As they reached the outskirts of the village the ground shook violently and the screams of some of the villagers could be heard. Beast boy shifted back into his normal self and hid Uralice behind a bush,

"Stay here until it's safe alright? "If I let anything happen to you your sister would murder me." he said tenderly before rushing off to deal with whatever it was. As he flew in though he saw who it was.

"Terra!" he said standing before the blonde geomancer.

"Ah Beast Boy, and the witch." she said eyeing Raven contemptuously.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" she shouted making the entire area behind Terra explode however, Terra herself lithely slipped away.

"Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy shouted in fury.

"Just to get your attention Beast Boy, I am a messenger, Slade wishes to tell you that if you want to see your friend again then meet him at the spot of your parents grave, alone."

"You know it doesn't have to be this way, you've still got a chance to do some good again." Beast boy pleaded.

Raven could only stare at him, she was half amazed that he had such a kind heart as to plead with someone destroying his own home to find their inner good, and then half angry that he was trying to make a deal with their enemy, a traitor. He's beyond an enigma.

"It's just not that easy Beast boy, you know it can't end well."

"We could write another ending."

"Regardless….it'll end…soon. Tell me something?'

"Yeah?" he said getting on edge.

"That thing we talked about earlier, you never promised."

"And I won't!" he said defiantly

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"Oh but it does Beast boy, what I want to know is when that time does come and all is said and done. Will you miss me?"

Before he could answer she threw something to the ground and everywhere she was standing was a large cloud of smoke and by the time it dissipated she was nowhere to be found.

Before long they were surrounded by villagers. Again there was a large muttering but after a moment a beautiful young girl came running up and hugged Beast boy.

"Garfield it is good to see you once more." she said excitedly then out of nowhere she surprised and gave him a quick kiss.

Somewhere behind them a hut exploded in a sea of black energy. All the villagers turned to look, astounded, Beast boy dared a glance at Raven…it wasn't pretty.

She marched up practically prying the girl off of Beast boy.

"Who is this?" she asked, barely hiding her jealousy.

"This is Karuna, she was my best friend growing up, you see….I'm kinda from here." he said slightly embarrassed, she just caught herself to act surprised before he caught on.

Right he doesn't already know that we know.

After a couple hours of allowing Beast boy to catch up, Raven finally went up to him while he was speaking to them in the native language, whatever he was talking about, the girls seemed to think it was so interesting.

"Hey tell me something." Raven said.

"Sure Rae."

"Well if you're from here where is your old house.?"

Beast boy's face instantly dropped, however he was quick to change it before Raven noticed, or so he thought.

"It's actually right there next to the church." he said gesturing to one of the largest houses in the village.

"Could…we go there? I'm curious what you grew up like." Raven asked.

"Umm sure," Beast boy said.

Although he was smiling Raven could tell he was entirely uncomfortable with going up there.

Immediately coming into Beast boy's house Raven was surprised by how warm it felt, and cozy. She could understand how one could like it here. Although it was easy to tell that the fireplace hadn't even been touched in years. Or for that matter even the house, it was as if the villagers preserved it perfectly for him. Raven noticed sitting on a table a picture of Beast boy's parents.

"So….tell me about your parents." she said casually. For a moment he tensed up and then once more he tried to hide it away before she could notice.

"Maybe like in the morning, I'm exhausted," he said yawning a little too earnestly.

However Raven had to admit she was exhausted, running through the jungle all day and night. So she allowed Beast boy to lead her to the old bedrooms and she claimed on and Beast boy slept in one adjacent to hers.

"Night Rae." he said as he turned over.

"Night" she said softly as she lay there.

Beast boy listened carefully as he heard Raven's breathing steady itself into a smooth rhythm before he turned into a cat and silently sped out of the house. From there he became a hawk and quickly flew towards the site where Terra said Slade would be.

However if anyone was watching closely that night, they would've noticed a silent black Raven tailing the green hawk.

Finally when Beast boy reached the spot he turned to himself he looked around and was frustrated at seeing nothing.

"Finally you've arrived." a sinister voice rings out.

"Slade!" Beast boy spat contemptuously.

"Guilty as charged," Slade said as he appeared form the other side of the boulder, holding something in his hands. When Beast boy looked closely at it he saw that it was a crossbow..

"Where's Tawaba!" he demanded.

"Oh don't worry he's safe and sound, but this meeting is about you Beast boy."

"Too bad, I'm not open for a discussion right now" he snarled

"Well that's too bad, maybe a little convincing can help you out."

Suddenly Beast boy leaped back as he heard a swooshing sound to his left, a giant rock hurtled past as Terra stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah apprentice, convince young Beast boy here to be reasonable will you.?

Suddenly Terra leapt at Beast boy and swung at him, however he caught her fist and twisted her arm as he stepped behind her,

"Please don't make it be this way." he whispered into her ear.

His answer was a kick ion his knee followed by another kick to the head.

He quickly got back on his feet and charged at Slade who didn't move, but his arm was pointed outward Beast boy was puzzled until he heard something click and then something piercing the air then he remembered the crossbow, before Beast boy could dodge he felt an agonizing pain in his stomach.

He screamed in pure misery as he looked down at the red mess his stomach had become, the blood was steadily pouring out. He could feel his energy draining, steadily as things slowly got dimmer.

Slade reloaded his crossbow and slowly stalked towards the screaming Titan. He was within five feet of him and pointed the crossbow at him and they were frozen like that for a moment then he lowered it. "Apprentice, would you like to do the honors." Slade said gesturing towards Beast boy. A large boulder slowly made it's way over Beast boy and finally when she released it it came hurtling down on him, however right before it struck him a large black mass surrounded it and it flung into Slade, knocking the crossbow from his hand as he flew into another rock.

"No one, will touch him ever again!" she said darkly, standing over him protectively.

She knelt next to the screaming Titan and grasped his hands and looked into his fearful eyes,

"Garfield. From this moment on, you are mine to protect, I won't let you come to any further harm." she said softly, as she rose back up she faced Terra and Slade with a deadly look.

Out of nowhere she charged at Terra, slamming a fist into her and sending her flying back. This was quickly followed up with a mass of sharp stones covered in black energy flying toward Slade, however he dodged ever one of them and quickly broke the distance between the two of them. For a while they were equals in a hand to hand battle, however Slade surprised her with a devastating kick that made her crumple to the ground. Suddenly Terra was back.

"Now apprentice NOW! Slay the Green one, and I will take care of this one." Slade commanded.

Once more the rock was over Beast boy but as she looked into his fearful eyes she thought back to all the good times they had and how he was the one person who didn't stop believing in her, despite all she put him through.

"I….can't!" she said weakly as she softly laid aside the boulder and fell to her knees grasping her hair and looking wildly around.

"You disappoint me girl, we are through, I'll leave you for whatever devices the Titans see fit for you." Slade said coldly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"NO! don't leave me I can't handle it." Terra screamed.

Raven made her way back up, taking in the scene, all of a sudden the very ground beneath them started to shake, as Terra's entire body glowed a bright green. The rumbling grew louder and seemed even more deadly, it threatened to cause an earthquake.

"Stop it.!" Raven said trying to stop Terra before she triggered an earthquake, she knew it would probably destroy Beast Boy's home.

However she was merely flung aside as Terra growled in rage and showered her with debris.

Beast boy knew he had to do something. Terra's back was to him and he knew there was only one thing he could do, slowly he inched towards Slade's crossbow, with the bolt still in and ready.

All around the ground shook and he knew he needed to hurry if he was going to save his home, his friends or the animals from the earthquake brewing in front of him. As he grabbed the crossbow he tried to raise it up, but he couldn't find the strength, so much of his blood was already on the ground around him, everything was just so dim. Suddenly a soft sweet voice chimed in his head,

"You can do it, Garfield, have my strength." Then before he knew what was going on Rave had encircled his arms in hers and together they lifted the crossbow, Beast boy aimed carefully down the sights, relying on Raven's aim to keep it steady then he let loose, there was the noise of something whizzing in the air, then the terrible sound of Terra crying out, before she fell onto her back, the arrow going through it and coming out her stomach.

She was gasping for air and Beast boy slid over, weak as he was he was determined to make it over to her. Finally as he reached her she seemed to be almost in another place. Her breathing was steady and she was looking into the sky.

'To answer your question." Beast boy said weakly as Terra's eyes finally reached his. Tears streamed down his face endlessly.

"Yeah" he said. .

"You…kept your promise….Tha,,nk Y..ou." Terra said looking into his eyes, a single tear went down her cheeks before her eyes shut and she lay still.

Finally Beast boy couldn't take it anymore and he fell over, right next to her, fighting for what air he could. Now all he could see was dim shadows of things, however he was a very familiar shadow hover over him and place her hands over his wounds and suddenly there was a blinding white light and it didn't hurt quite as much anymore.

"I….love…you." he uttered before losing consciousness.

**Per usual guys tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after the fight the rest of the titans showed up and quickly rushed Beast boy to the tiny medical room of the T-Jet. "I don't know how I let this happen!" Robin raged as he slammed a fist into the wall. "Not only has he managed to slip through our fingers but he's possible killed Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped aloud and everyone was staring at him. "**No** our green friend is merely sleeping, he will arise from his warrior's rest and partake with us in the kicking of the butt." Starfire said defiantly. "Look he's my friend, hell practically my brother, but we all knew the risks when we decided that we'd fight crime, didn't we?" There was only silence as his answer.

"You know, have you ever actually asked yourself why we do it? I mean every minute of everyday we are on call to a lukewarm public who thinks it's cool and fight some of the most sadistic criminals to touch the face of the earth. All the while we risk ourselves and watching our friends get hurt. Why?" Cyborg said thoughtfully before walking out of the room.

There was more silence as finally Raven walked over and took in the sight of the crippled Beast boy.

There were numerous tubes going around the sight where he was shot and he was getting an occasional dosage of painkillers so he probably wouldn't be up for awhile. Seeing him in such a state shook Raven to her core and frightened her about the prospect of Beast boy really not making it.

However what was on her mind more than anything at the moment was his last words. _"I Love You."_

_What did he mean? Was he talking to Terra? Did he even know that was me?_

She groaned in frustration and glanced around the room and to her shock discovered she was alone with Beast boy.

Right then she made a decision, "I'm going in, I need to know before my own emotions get out of control."

With that she took a deep breath and placed her hands on Beast boy's head and before she knew it she was within his mind.

"Garfield come play with me, we're going to go make a boat and play pirate ships in the river." a pretty young girl said.

The little boy turned around from the picture he was drawing in the sand and with a big smile he quickly got up, "Alright Karuna I'm coming," Garfield said as he quickly made for the small dock the little village had.

"We can just use my parents old sail boat, it's so easy to steer even an idiot can do it, maybe even a girl." Garfield said chuckling as he ran to the boat.

"Get back here!" Karuna screamed trying to catch him. Suddenly the image went blank and for a moment there was darkness.

Beast boy sat in a small room and all the walls reflected the little movie clips that were his memories. Suddenly the walls lit up again with him and Karuna sailing down the river. Everything was going well and they were enjoying they're peaceful ride when suddenly there was screaming around the sides of the boat, looking down there were two smaller canoes next to the boat full of kids.

"Ahem, we demand that you stop this boat and allow us on board to, 'hold onto' your valuables!" one of them yelled. "Never!" Garfield and Uralice screamed in unison as they ran to grab their wooden swords. Before they knew it there was a few planks and ladders on the board and the boys started climbing in.

"Charge!" Garfield screamed and they commenced with kicking the boarders off of the ship and into the river, however as they slowly started to become outnumbered they began to lose the fight. One of the boys managed to make Karuna's sword fly from her hand and into the river. He then began wrestling her as a couple others grabbed rope however Garfield charged over and threw the boy into the water and quickly helped her up.

"Quick steer the boat, try to get ahead of them!" he commanded her.

She ran to the bridge and turned the rudder wheel sharply left and right trying to get as much wind in as possible, after a couple minutes Garfield had managed to clear the decks of the other boarders and their canoes just couldn't keep up with his ship and they were soon out of sight. "Let's go downstairs and split a coconut" Garfield said heading below the deck.

Again the screens went black as the memory faded.

It was a strange feeling but Beast boy felt as if there were a set of eyes on him, despite the fact he was sure it was his imagination it was still a little unnerving.

Raven landed in the middle of a lush jungle. As she stood up she noticed Beast boy was there. In fact three of them, and they all looked entirely identical.

"Well Rae, awful nice of you to DROP by!" one said as he laughed wildly at his own pun.

Raven groaned inwardly, "I see you're funny Beast boy." she said.

"Indeed you are right, and let me introduce you to my brothers, joy and fun. We were just gonna play a game wanna join?" the funny one said looking brightly at her, the other two emotipons quickly joined in.

"Uhh, sorry guys I'd love to really but there's someone I've got to find." she said stepping back.

"I'd presume you mean love." Another Beast boy said, stepping out from behind a tree.

Raven blushed a little and put up her hood.

"I guess that makes you knowledge." she said.

"Indeed, I know all things that he knows, only I analyze it on a subconscious level, we don't always meet eye to eye."

"I see. So where can I find love?"

"Oh he's not very far, just a few minutes away from here, at his house."

"I really would love to stay and chat but it's important I see thin now." Raven said running off in the direction knowledge indicated. On the way she heard a quiet sniffling coming from behind the trees and she slowly crept around to see the source of the noise. There was another Beast boy, only this one in an all black outfit and a trench coat sitting against a tree looking at a picture.

"Mom," he quietly sobbed.

Slowly Raven approached the emotion and sat there next to him.

Upon seeing her Sadness shifted up and tried to hide his tears from her.

Gently she took his face in her hands and said, "Don't be afraid, I know it hurts, you can cry Beast boy, really you're safe with me." She knew it was a little pointless trying to console the very emotion of sadness, however she did feel compelled to do something. Standing up she gave him a long embrace before letting him go and silently trotting off toward love's house.

After a few minutes she came upon a house. The entire jungle faded away and this was a beautiful house next to a beach, the grass in front of it was a mixture of green and violet. Sitting outside on the grass when another Beast bnoy, picking the petals off of a flower.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me."

"Umm hello."

"Oh, Raven! No, I can't not now, I might screw up. Oh!"

Raven didn't know what to say.

"Umm who are you?"

"Me, oh I'm doubt."

'Ah." Before she could say another word she was tackled to the ground by a green dog.

He quickly transformed into Beast boy and he lifted her up to her feet, and then right off the ground and bridaly carried her into the house.

Raven was too stunned to even try and fight him.

"I know why you've come my sweet, and I personally applaud our friend on finally coming clean with this confession." he said staring into her eyes intently. She just blushed a deep red and put her hood back up.

"So he was talking to me, and not Terra?" she said quietly bracing herself.

"Oh but of course, that name will never come off my tongue the way it used to, oh no. I have eyes for only one woman, with shorter hair, much more alluring, amethyst eyes, a quieter nature, always reading, forever thinking, so intriguing. This woman is on my mind every waking moment, the strongest woman I've ever known, there's no depth to her powers and when she puts her mind to it anything is possible. That woman claims my heart." he said. Slowly he grabbed her hood and lowered it, revealing her massively flushed face.

"And even with this hood on she captivates me with her eyes, hypnotizing me with their eternal deepness. Yet when I remove it, she is the pure embodiment of beauty." with this last statement he suddenly leaned forward and claimed Raven's lips with his own. She felt an electrifying sensation go through her as his lips met hers, she had never experienced this sort of feeling before. Quickly she jerked backward and squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the outburst of her emotions, however mysteriously there was none.

"My sweet, you are in my mind, the same rules of reality do not apply here as in the real world."

Suddenly there was a loud yawning noise.

Love grimaced sourly, "Ah alas ma sweet violet rose, but Beast boy awakens and I think you will have much to 'say to him yes'?" Love said before Raven was slowly sent drifting out of his mind and back into her body.

As Beast boy awoke he was mysteriously aware of someone else's presence. Looking over he saw Raven staring back down at him.

"Sleep well?" she said brightly, and uncharacteristically he noticed.

"A bit, kinda rode down memory lane." he said trying to avoid the unpleasant topic lurking in the back of his mind.

Finally after a silence he sighed.

"Tell me something Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"She's really gone isn't she?"

"….yes Beast boy, she won't have to suffer anymore." Raven said softly, placing her hand in his.

"Slade will pay, for every tear I shed back there I'll spill ten times as much of his blood. This is far from over."

He said quietly but firmly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Raven said softly in nearly a whisper looking at his wound.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's up with you Cyborg?" Robin said casually noticing he was a little more thoughtful than usual.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that my best friend over the last week has been hospitalized, kidnapped, shot and then rehospitalized!" he said bitterly.

For a moment the room was quiet and all Robin could do was look out the small window in the T-jet. He had to admit, Africa looked pretty nice sometimes.

"Look I know we've failed Beast boy lately but, at least when the moment came he did the right thing, for himself…and us all." Robin said carefully, not trying to enrage the mysteriously emotional Titan.

"All that managed was to probably further traumatize him further, and if that news ever reached back home he'd probably be called a murderer."

Robin froze. He hadn't considered that fact, yet he could already see it playing out in his head.

"Look let's just find Slade and take it from there alright?"

"Fine." Cyborg answered begrudgingly.

"Raven how's Beast boy's progress?" Robin asked entering the medical room.

"It's strange, I've been able to heal most of his wound but something is deeply…different about him. He's not lighthearted anymore, and his eyes have this sinister gleam to them whenever the very mention of Slade comes up and he keeps dodging questions about his home. I think he's nearing his edge here with everything that's been going on."

"Well let's wake him up and assemble the team in here so we can just get all this out in the open." Robin said.

Five minutes later the five of them were assembled in the small room.

"Alright Titans, we've got to save the chief and stop Slade by whatever means we can." Robin said.

"Why does Slade even want the chief." Beast boy asked.

"Most likely to draw us out. But we can't let it affect us, we've got to approach this with our heads." Robin answered.

"The elder was very kind when we went to the village and spoke so gently, I do hope no harm has come to him at the hands of Slade." Starfire said softly.

Beast boy's eyes shot up,

"Wait a minute, you guys went to the village?" they all nodded.

"And you SPOKE to the chief?"

Again they nodded.

"Then that must mean…" a realization shone in Beast boy's eyes,

"How long ago was this?" Beast boy asked but in his native language, the other Titans looked confused before Starfire piped up

"Oh just before yesterday."

"I see. What exactly did the Chief tell you then?" Beast boy asked, looking intently at Starfire,

She hesitated before she said "Just the weather and some going ons about the village. Nothing very new." she replied nervously.

Beast boy looked unconvinced and then said,

"No one else can understand us, I need you to secretly take me into the village, I know Robin is going to want to start his search for Slade there and Raven" At this Raven's head perked up hearing her name,

"Is going to not want me out of her sight, I must remove something from my old house. I know you know more than you're letting on Star." he pressed.

She looked conflicted and the entire room was locked in a tense silence for a minute before Starfire slowly and guiltily nodded yes to Beast boy's request.

"Tonight, when the others have ventured to see the Man of Sand you speak of."

"Ummm guys, we're still here" Raven said, slightly frustrated at her inability to understand what was going on.

"Oh sorry just asking her about the weather." Beast boy said cooling, she found it almost scary that he was capable of lying that smoothly.

"Right…" Cyborg said, "Well if we're done, I'm gonna hit the fridge."

He finished and then walked out of the room. He was quickly followed by the other Titans until it was once again just Raven and Beast boy.

"Beast boy, somethings different about you."

"Well maybe after being kidnapped, shot and taking the life of someone you used to love you'd be a little different."

"Sure it's used to love?"

At this Beast boy took a pause and there seemed to be an edge in Raven's voice, as if there definitely was a wrong answer to that question.

He stood up, slowly and walked across the room to her and then suddenly drew her into his arms.

"Rae, the second I saw that boulder that was about to crush me turn black and slam into Slade, I knew it was used to. In fact I think I told you that before I…collapsed."

She gasped in shock at what he had just revealed

"So…you were talking to me." she said slowly.

He lifted her chin until their eyes connected, and in that moment something intense passed between them. He started leaning in however before their lips connected the door slid open.

There on the other side stood a wide eyed Cyborg.

Raven's face flushed a deep red.

"Umm, it's not what it looks like." was all Beast boy could manage.

Slowly Cyborg just slid the door back closed and walked away.

The room now had an awkward silence to it,

"We'd better go see what the others are up to, don't want another one of those happening." Raven said quietly, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

She grinned contentedly when she noticed he didn't fight her.

Out in the main part of the jet Cyborg and Starfire were sharing a meal while Robin poured over some data on the computer. They walked over to the fridge, and to Beast boy's horror there was no tofu or even fruits in there.

This gave him an idea,

"Hey Star I need your help getting fruits from the trees seeing as I'm all injured." he said pleasantly, giving her a knowing look.

Raven noticed Beast boy had something on his mind, seemed more reserved.

However she still simply allowed Beast boy out of her grasp as he and Starfire headed for the door.

"I'll be back in no time" he said over his shoulder waving before they walked out.

Quickly Starfire scooped Beast boy onto her back and they were flying swiftly towards the village, when they closed in they could hear a loud commotion and it seemed the entire village was assembled by the large statue of Beast boy. Sensing trouble Starfire gently touched down in front of the crowd and settled Beast boy into a sitting position knowing he wasn't in any shape to travel much less fight.

"What is going on?" she asked to no one in particular.

The crowd grew silent as it hit them she was speaking their language. After a moment though a stunning girl shoved her way through and shouted,

"The man with the orange mask has returned him, the chief!" with glee. The crowd again joined in with celebrating.

Beast boy couldn't believe his ears.

"What!" he shouted. The crowd finally taking notice of his presence soon dashed over and carried him, chanting his name as if he'd forced Slade to return him.

Maybe I did. Maybe what I did to Terra scared him off.

Starfire just looked puzzled. Finally retrieving Beast boy from the crowd she took him aside and said

"I share in the joy of your village clan, but I do not understand why Slade would return your Glorkaus of his own will." she said quietly.

"I know Star, that's bugging me too. Let's go see him, maybe he can tell us what went on."

"Wait a moment friend Beast boy, we must share this news with our other friends, they will be greatly relieved at this news."

"Yeah I guess so, atleast Robin will tear his eyes away from that computer for a moment."

After about an hour passed all the Titans were assembled outside the Chief's hut.

"Glad to see you found the food you were looking for." Raven said bitterly glaring at Beast boy. He could sense the anger radiating from her and edged closer to Cyborg.

"Well gang, let's head in." Robin said confidently.

"Garfield!" the chief yelled getting up and rushing over to hug the green Titan.

"It is good to see you again child." he said looking at Beast boy with eyes that shone with adorement.

"I'm just as glad to see you safe and sound." Beast boy said hugging the man again.

They staye like that for a moment before Robin cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh yes, your friends Garfield." he said sitting down.

"I am no fool, I would bet you would like to know more about the mask man." he said looking at Robin.

"That is if you wouldn't mind." he said cautiously.

"Oh of course not sit down I'll tell all that I remember.

Once he had finished the Titans could hardly believe their ears.

"So he just took you, kept you for a day, then returned you." Robin said skeptically.

"That would be true." he responded.

"And what exactly did you tell him about the snake venoms?" Cyborg probed.

"Oh nothing any of the other villagers wouldn't have told him, which ones to avoid, how to make an anti-venom, those things, he did seem really interested it though, I believe he was collecting them. It is not unheard of for people around here to dunk their spears in venom to make for a more potent hunting aid.

"Wait a moment." Raven said alarmed turning to Beast boy.

"What if he-"

"Rae I know what you're thinking and that's impossible, I can turn into every snake on this earth, and by that token I'm immune to all of their bites as well."

"Come to think of it there was something a little strange in your readings when I brought you back to the medical room but I just dismissed it as you getting shot." Cyborg piped up.

"Look guys I'm fine, whatever he was trying to do didn't succeed." Beast boy said getting frustrated.

"Garfield, calm yourself, you are among friends." the chief said brightly.

Starfie nodded her head in agreement.

Slowly Beast boy sat down, but he still looked guarded and as if something was ragining in his mind Raven noticed.

After a while more of talking Beast boy excused himself to take care of 'something personal'.

However this time Raven refused to allow him to escape, she walked to the window and carefull watched his movements while the others were focused on the chief.

He disappeared into his parents home for a long time before scurrying out back towards the Chief's house.

Raven decided that night she was going back into Beast boy's mind to confront these weird actions.

After they finished with the Chief Beast boy suggested they spend the night in his parents house, as it would easily hold all of them.

Somewhat reluctantly they all agreed seeing as it was that or having to walk back through the forest at night.

He found them all rooms and was a most gracious host even preparing a nice spread of fruit with some spiced rice and coconut milk. They all admitted it was pretty good, even Cyborg who still complained about the lack of meat.

As he settled into his old bed Beast boy though back to that little room in hi his mind he had been in.

Why did it show me those things, and who was that voice?

Before long he had drifted to sleep drowned in though, and before even a minute passed Raven had left her own mind to delve into Beast boy's.

She silently appeared behind a lone figure in a room where all the lights were flickering the same picture, like a movie.

At first she was confused about the picture flickering on the four walls. It looked eerily familiar yet she couldn't place it.

She was also unnerved by the strange feeling she was being watched by something, something sinister.

"Where is he!" Beast boy shouted. It was then that Raven realized that she was looking at the fight from the other night.

The memory played through painfully slowly, the figure in the room, sniffled an squirmed uncomfortably as if it were trying to will the screen to change. However when the moment finally came after Beast boy was shot something weird happened, all around the screen grew dim as Beast boy's vision went out, then a mysterious and deep voice snarled

"NO! We shall not perish like this!"

"We?" Raven wondered.

Suddenly the figure stood up and screamed at the screen,

"That's enough I'm done here! Make it go away, and why don't you go away while you're at it!" he screamed.

"Beast boy!" Raven exclaimed finally realizing who it was.

"But then who's that voice?"

"Oh Im not going away, I am you, you need me, you're not strong enough to survive without me. You weren't even strong enough to fend off that poison on your own. Stop fighting it and accept that I'm your fate. One day you'll be the Beast you refuse to accept right now. You know it's getting harder and harder to resist the urge to kill, you're not sad about Terra, everyday you lose a little more of that petty humanity."

"Never, I refuse to accept you he said furiously pounding the wall, shockingly it collapsed revealing the forest Raven had dropped into before.

However this time instead of the usual emotions there stood only a lone solitary figure, it appeared to be a giant werewolf. Without warning it leapt on Beast boy, and he furiously fought back. They exchanged blow after blow, Beast boy had claw marks all across his chest, he turned himself to a gorilla and mercilessly slammed the wolf to the ground before driving his foot into it's stomach. However just as quickly the wolf slashed out it's claws across the gorilla's torso. Beast boy howled in pain but didn't relent and delivered another even more devastating kick. Before his next one landed though the wolf had rolled away and now stood a good six feet away.

"Very well, I shall depart from now, but rest assured, I am our future!" it said ominously.

Suddenly Raven found herself being thrust out of Beast boy's mind and back into hers. She fell asleep immediatly exhausted, when she first awoke before dawn she was shocked to see a green kitten lying across her stomach. However she merely just stroked it a while before she allowed herself to doze back to sleep.

It looked content.


	8. Chapter 8

When Raven awoke the first thing she knew she had to talk to Beast boy. Luckily she looked down and saw the cat was still there, she decided not to go back into his mind, she could tell from the anxious tension coming off of him that his emotions were battling it out and she didn't need to be mixed up in that.

_Why are you trying so hard to keep this in? If it were anything else you'd have come to me in an instant, whats so special about this?_

After a few minutes the cat finally stretched and opened it's eyes before turning into Beast boy.

"morning" she said casually.

"Umm...morning?" Beast boy answered little surprised.

"Uh Rae not that this isn't nice and all but umm, what are you doing in my bed?"

"You're in my bed." she said confused.

He began looking around and was surprised to found out that she was indeed right.

"How did i even get in here" he wondered.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders.

"Listen Beast boy"

"yeah Rae" he said looking at her gently.

"something's up with you."

He dropped his head to the ground and stared at the floor.

There was a lot of dust on it.

He knelt down and began drawing in the dust.

"You know when i was little and my parents were out exploring i'd sit down right at this spot and draw whole adventures." he said quietly, wistfully.

Raven wasn't sure but his eyes seemed a little misty.

she climbed down next to him placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I meant what i said you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"When i said i'd protect you, i will Beast boy, but you have to let me in, you always talk about me being so closed off but now you're even worse."

"Worse how's that?" he exclaimed.

"I never lied!" she said a little caustically removing her hand from his shoulder and grabbing him, standing him up and forcing him to look into her eyes.

Even now he couldn't help but think they were a pretty amethyst color that he could spend all day studying.

She closed the gap between them and claimed his lips.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his mind exploded in ecstasy.

_This can't be happening!_

Their lips seemed to mesh in a perfect synthesis, Every feeling Beast boy had felt amazing.

Just as suddenly she forced them apart, her face the deepest red he'd ever seen.

"And I don't want you to ever do it to me again." she warned quietly.

Beast boy was lost in the moment that had just passed between them.

"Do what?"

"Lie."

"Oh."

now, especially after that he felt guilty.

"Never Rae" he said holding her close.

"Promise me!" she pressed further.

"I promise." he said confidently.

"Good" she said drawing him in to another kiss,

"Because if you ever did again" she said stroking his cheek,

Suddenly for a single second every nerve in Beast boy's body screamed in undescribable agony, it was such tremendous pain he could scarcely even see, it was plenty worst than being shot. However after that moment it simply disappeared.

"Understand?" she said with a cheerful smile.

He vigurously shook his head.

"Good mortal."

she said laughing as she took his hand and led him out of the room.

He couldn't quite tell if he was shaking.

For some reason the other Titans were all still dead asleep.

"That's strange Robin is always an early bird." Raven noted nonchalantly.

"Well out here it's kinda tough, the constant heat and having to traverse hours of brush, it really takes a lot out of you when you're not used to it."

Beast boy said.

"You know..."

"Yeah?"

"You've yet to give me a tour of your house Beast boy." Raven said smiling.

She could feel his hand tense as well as his body and his mind that was just a moment ago open and gentle had thrown up all sorts of barriers.

"This is my parents house, not mine." he said coldly, carefully.

There was an eerie silence for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I suppose there's little more we can do though."

He first led her to his old play room, there were numerous blocks laid out on the floor and several drawings and dough sculptures of dragons.

They were all covered with dust and some were even falling apart, Beast boy gently picked one up and looked it over.

"Did you have some thing for dragons when you were a kid or something?" Raven asked gingerly not wanting to shock him out of whatever world he was in.  
"Yeah, they were amazing, my mom would tell me stories about them and how they were bigger than mountains and lived forever and if I was a good boy maybe  
one would visit me and be my friend." he said.  
She was amazed at how almost childlike he sounded.  
"Of course now i know that's not all true" he said sadly, before taking the little dragon sculpture and heaving it at the wall.  
It shattered into several pieces.  
_If only he knew._

They skipped over his parents room and next she discovered the kitchen, it was actually fairly advanced for being in the middle of nowhere.  
It had a solar powered stove and even an underground pit filled with ice that functioned as their freezer.  
He must have had clever parents.

Finally was what he called the reading room.  
there was a very expensive looking armchair in one corner under a lamp, and at the feet of the chair was a large cozy looking rug of many colors.  
All along the wall was lined with books and the collection was vast.  
There was one very small, probably children's bookshelf with a few books in them. One of them had a bright red tag sticking out.  
"What's with the tag?" Raven asked.  
"When i was a child I'd sit on that rug and my father would read me whatever story had a red tag in it. I always loved the way he made them come to life."  
Raven looked closer at the book and was shocked to see it was one of poetry.  
She flipped open to the poem with the tag and gasped.  
"What?" Beast boy asked concerned.  
"It's just...I love this one." she said showing him the poem.  
He looked and chuckled lightly, as he stood behind her and enveloped his arms around her.  
"It was always one of my favorites, but I hated how it was always sad, I wished it said something more cheerful.  
Maybe, indirectly that's why I always wanted to make you smile."  
She was at a loss for words just sank into him as her eyes scanned through the words:

** Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary...**

* * *

"Nevermore." they finished together.  
"You really are an enigma" Raven said looking over her shoulder at Beast boy.  
"I guess." he said not really knowing how to respond.

"I think I hear the guys waking up, let's head back." Beast boy whispered quietly.

Everyone was already in the dining room and helping themselves to some of the emergency snacks they'd all packed.  
As Beast boy and Raven sat down they noticed Cyborg was going to great lengths not to so much as make eye contact with them.  
_Was it that bad?  
_She couldn't help but blush at remembering the awkward position he had discovered them in.

"Beast boy, I know this may not be the best timing but you do have a lot of explaining to do!" Robin said donning his leader voice.  
"Like?" Beast boy said unfazed, atleast on the surface.  
"The fact that someone is dead." Robin began, this made Beast boy pause for a moment, but with a deep breath he regained his calm.  
"Couldn't be avoided, my entire village was about to be taken out by an earthquake, and she had moments before been about to crush me."  
"And you feel that justifies it?" Robin said skeptically.  
"Yeah."  
"And what about this village, Beast boy you're holding something back from us about your past and that's just too dangerous, all of us are here for you  
the least you could do is clue us in." he said somewhat vehemently.  
"Hmm what's that phrase you like to toss around? Oh yeah, need to know basis!"  
There was a deadly silence in the room.  
"Beast boy I'm your leader..."  
"That's right leader, not father, not commander not God, leader, nothing you need to know."  
"I'll decide that!" Robin yelled.  
Raven could sense something weird coming from Beast boy, it was so much different, like it wasn't even him, she could tell there was another war in his body, but something in  
him was getting a lot more powerful.  
"Damn it Beast boy just tell me!" Robin said slamming his fists on the table and standing up glaring down at Beast boy.  
In the blink of an eye Beast boy was up and leaning back towards Robin with a deadly gleam in his eye,  
Just over a whisper he snarled "Do you wanna bang heads with me?"  
Without a flinch Robin replied  
"You don't wanna go there."  
In a flash there was a loud crash as Beast boy leapt across the table and slammed Robin into the wall, delivering a devastating elbow to the boy wonders ribs.  
Robin was quick to respond with a swift punch at Beast boy's face, sending him staggering for a moment.  
But he was quickly charging back for more before in a blur of blue he was overwhelmed by Cyborg restraining him.  
"Get OFF ME!" he screamed followed by an unearthly roar.  
Suddenly Beast boy's jaw elongated like that of a wolf and his clothes shredded as fur sprouted everywhere and the rest of his body  
grew in pure bulkand Cyborg was thrown out of the house itself by this new Beast.

The Titans gathered in front of it and there was a very tense air around before Robin let out his scream:  
"Titans Go!"


	9. Chapter 9

In an instant the entire situation had shifted to something unimaginable.  
Robin and Cyborg rushed towards their green friend weapons at the ready however Starfire and Raven were frozen in place by the shock of the situation.  
Robin slammed his staff directly into the beast's skull, and a loud smack resonated throughout the entire house, however unfazed the Beast merely took a mighty swipe at the boy wonder's torso, ripping scarlet ribbons across his chest.  
"Robin!" Starffire cried out rushing to his side as he tumbled to the ground.  
As she tried to help him up he roughly brushed her off and charged again at Beast boy, leaping in the air and attempting a kick, however he was quickly swatted down by the Beast.  
However it was really a diversion as Cyborg swiftly appeared in front of the Beast and unloaded a sonic blast from his arm directly at the beast's face.  
He crumpled to the ground and didn't move, simply lay there, breathing softly as the team gathered around him.

"Robin you must get aid!" Starfire screamed looking at his cuts, there was blood constantly working it's way down his arm and dripping to the floor, however he just ripped a piece of his cape and toed it around him, shrugging off her pleas.  
"We need to go inside of his mind." Raven spoke up.  
"Why?" Ronin asked looking quizically at her.

"There's a huge amount of turmoil inside Beast boy, whatever poison Slade shot him with unlocked something within him, weakened his ability to hold back his inner beast." she explained.  
"So then we go in there and beat this beast back to whatever hole it crawled out of right?" Cyborg asked excitedly, impatient to come to the aid of his best friend.  
"No. We are mostly powerless in his mind, Once in there it's his realm for all we know in there it's a tropical island. For some reason he either can't or doesn't want to fight this thing back, and I can tell his emotions are all mixed up. We've got to rally them."  
Everyone went silent for a moment considering this. Their friend was locked in a battle with himself. Terra was dead. He'd just lunged at Robin, and with surprising success and skill!  
"Let's go." robin said finally, everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Alright everyone circle up and place your hand on me, then simply close your eyes and whatever you do, DO NOT let go off me until I say it's safe." Raven said readying herself.  
Everyone obeyed and a small circle was gathered around her as they took hold of her. They shut they're eyes and Raven muttered something low under her breath before everyone felt a very violent pulling sensation and then all of a sudden it was over.  
Everyone remained frozen hugging the girl.  
"Umm guys you can let go now." she said blushing, slightly embarrassed at the tight mass on her.  
Everyone straightened up and then gasped as they took in Beast boy's mind.  
"This is definintly not how it was when I was here." Raven said looking in awe.

Before them stood a huge sprawling plain of rolling hills. It looked like a beautiful pasture, and far on the horizon there stood a huge castle.  
"I never knew he has such an imagination to craft a home such as this." Starfire said in amazement.  
"He doesn't!" Cyborg exclaimed. "This is the exact set to Kingdoms of Intrigue, that game he disappears into his rooms for hours to play." he explained.  
"What's the game about?" Raven asked Cyborg.  
"Raven this is hardly the time to discuss games." Robin barked scouring the horizon for a sign of where Beast Boy would be.  
"Actually while we're in Beast boy's mind we need to know everything Beast boy, so I especially need to know what about this game struck Beast boy so much that it's part of the framework of his mind." Raven said darkly back giving him a warning glare not to challenge her knowledge.  
He didn't respond.  
"As you were saying Cyborg?"

"Well It's about a bunch of people trying to claim a throne, so you've got to decide how you're going to achieve it and beat everybody else. Beast boy is actually pretty good at that cloak and dagger stuff."  
"Hmm. So Debatably we could say that Beast boy feels like he's battling for control of himself, which would make sense of this place. Alright Cyborg you know Beast boy and you know the game, where should we look for him?"  
"Wait, so exactly who would Beast boy's opponents be in this case?" Robin asked.  
This time he was met with silence as no one could really think of a viable opponent, "perhaps his emotions?" Robin said thoughtfully.  
"That's not out of the question. most likely anyone he strongly perceives as an enemy like..." Raven froze in the middle of her sentance as the entirety of it took her on.  
"Like Slade." she finally finished.  
_Theres no way Beast boy's wits could match his, imaginary or no_.  
"So what would the consequences be if Beast boy lost this little game?" Starfire asked  
"He'd most likely fal to Slade's corruption, if he believes he can't beat Slade his emotions won't rally together. Obviously we cannot let that happen, however we must not let it be known to Beast boy that we are helping him, hu must know he has the ultimate power here over himself. So leet's go see who he's up against." Raven finished pointing towards the castle in the background.  
As if on que they began to soar towards the castle. Below them sprawled numerous little hamlets and villages, and cris crossing everywhere were numerous rivers with small specs of boats traversing them. The land looked to be quite content and thriving.  
Soon they were approaching the castle and drifted right through the walls as they made their way to the keep and finally into a small windowless room with nothing but a round table and four figures seated around it.  
Behind one of the figures stood Beast boy. He stood powerfully and protectively over the cloaked figure seated in front of him.

"Look the simple truth is, this is my rightful due and any attempt at resisting that will be met with**...Crushing **results." one said malevelontly. As the figure stood up the Tians gasped to see it was Slade.  
Next to him sat the Beast, rather ironic looking for a walking wolf to be sitting civilily on a chair at a meeting. "You'll find that hard after I rip your head from it's proud place on those shoulders." he growled.  
Slade stood unfazed.  
The third figure perked up, "I don't see that happening anytime soon!" Once more the Titans were shocked to see that the figure and voice were those of their leader Robin!  
"Wait but since when did I become an enemy to Beast boy?" Robin asked no one in particular. He was quickly quited by the others as they strained to hear the fourth figure speak.  
"No, absolutely not." Beast boy spoke up placing his hand gently on the cloaked figure's shoulder, the figure picked up a hand and placed it's hand atop Beast boy's, interlacing their fingers.  
"I really hope that's a chick." Cyborg whispered.  
Raven couldn't help but feel jealousy at this.  
"This woman right here is the rightful heir and I won't have her claim dishonored."  
"Are you sure that's the real reason?" the imaginary Robin said, looking suggestively at Beast boy.  
"Don't patronize me Sparrow, you'l find a dagger between your ribs before you know what hit ya!" Beast boy said glaring at him.  
Gently he gripped the mysterious woman's hand and pulled her up, "Let us go my lady, it's clear that we'l find no solace here."  
Together they departed from the chambers and the Titans again drifted through walla shadowing their steps and watching them whisper urgently under their breath before Beast boy placed the woman in a carriage and gave some command to the driver before it was off. However Beast boy himself stayed behind swiftly grabbed a horse and rode right out of the castle and sped across the countryside being unknowingly shadowed by his friends the entire way.  
He finally came upon a rather large village and could be seen purchasing some sort of bottle, the contents of which were green.  
Raven could tell it was poision.  
"You don't think that he's gonna?" Cyborg started.  
"No, Beast boy's a virtuos person, it wouldn't make any diffrence if he did win this little game if he resorted to means that Slade would use, it's the same thing as losing only he did their work for him." Raven explained.  
They grew silent once again as Beast boy remounted his horse and sped towards the castle again, by the time he arrived it was dusk and there were very few people milling about.  
however someone stood at the entrance to the keep waiting for him.

"What's up with you Cyborg." Beast boy asked casually.  
"Nothing, just in there watching these people and they're petty fights. I don't know how you put up with it." Cyborg said in exasperation. He then eyed the package attached to the horse.  
"So what's in there?"  
"Oh just a little trinket I bought myself, to um, 'help' with the petty fights." Beast boy said withdrawing a dagger.  
The Titans could scarcely believe their ears, "If this is what goes on in his mind how the hell does he even function in the real world?" Robin asked, No one could speak up for him.  
"Whoa come on man, you're not going to do what i think you're planning are you?" Cyborg asked him  
"I'm on my way to becoming King Cyborg, the fair heir queen has taken a fancy to me and the way I see it far better her than these other dicks."  
"Look I agree but, you can't do it this way, it's not right."  
"Right is a relative term, sometimes you've got to take action for the greater good."  
Who's good, yours? The people?"  
"All of us, I'm fighting this for all of us."  
"I'm bound to stop you."  
So you don't want to join me in glory Cyborg?"  
"I'll say this once more, Beast boy, please hear me, I'm bound to stop you."  
"Then I guess that's that then." Beast boy said before striding towards the castle's doors.  
"Do you even care about her?" Cyborg called out, Beast boy paused in his steps, and for just a split moment actual remorse crossed his face before it became blank and ha=e called back "Yes." and then he was gone through the doors.  
He sat down in the large room, getting curious glances from the fully armoured guards, impatiently he kept looking out the windows. This continued for the better part of an hour befroe there was an extremely large crash at the castle gates and within minutes the room Beast boy was in became chaotic as orders were called out and the noise next to the castle grew louder.  
Smoothly Beast boy hid the dagger within his clothes before striding toward the meeting room, they were still arguing as he entered.  
"Oh look who graces us with his prescence." Slade said sarcastically.  
Beast boy took a knee as he announced, "There is an army at the gates, no clue who's leading it." There was a deadly tense silence in the room.  
"Well get out there and handle it!" Sparrow ordered. Slade and the Beast rushed out.  
"Oh theres one other thing." Beast boy said getting off his knee and walking until he was face to face with Sparrow.  
"What!" Sparrow yelled.  
"In the blink of an eye Beast boy had grabbed the poisoned dagger and buried it into the Sparrow's chest.  
Sparrow made a grunt before crumpling to the floor.  
"Told you you'd find a dagger in your ribs." Beast boy said vehemently.  
The Titans cringed as they watched their friend nonchalantly walk out of the room after killing his mental representation of they're leader.  
Robin in particular turned pale.

Silently they watched as Beast boy strode out of the building and turned into a bird and flew out of the castle.  
They could see there was indeed a great battle between armys unfolding at the castle. Beast boy flew to a very nice stone house atop a hill and into a window where he didnt wast anytime throwing himself into bed. The room was incredibly filthy with clothes strewn everywhere and the occasional book and crude drawing.  
"Well atleast this is like the usual Beast boy." Raven said trying to lighten the tension the others were feeling, and admittedly her own.  
"Raven are we to able to sleep in the realm of Beast boy's mind?" Starfire asked yawning.  
"Yeah, that might actually be a good idea." Raven said.  
"No one can see us so it's not as if we'l be noticed, just find rooms in this house and don't wander off." They obeyed swiftly.  
Raven just sat there looking at the Green titan sha had come to love sleep peacefully.  
Despite the horrible things she had just witnessed him do she couldn't help but sit on the bed and gently stroke his hair.  
_What the hell did Slade shoot you with thay you've become this desperate to see him undone? Or was it Terra_?  
"I'm glad i draw your eye my dear Raven." a voice suddenly spoke.  
Raven gasp and spun around, it was Beast boy! Or atleast his emotion of love. And behind him stood all the other emotions. However they looked pale and exhausted.  
"Whats the matter with those guys are they sick?" Raven asked confused.  
"Indeed my violet rose, for whatever struck us in that crossbow bolt has slowly been unravelling us."  
"Then why do you seem perfectly fine?" Raven questioned unconvinced.  
"Why I am love, and the very target of my love stands before me, so therefore I am perfect, but when you depart sweet Raven my heart will pine for you and I to will join my friends in their pale despair." he said eloquently.  
For the moment Raven was at an utter loss for words, incredibly flattered by love's words.  
"So...how do we return Beast boy back to himself.?"  
"Ah you see that is where we are at a loss, he is actually convinced he's pursuing the right thing, and if he begins to justify these ideas in his mind, in this 'game' well then I cant imagine what havoc that Beast will unleash in the real world."  
"What do we do?"  
"Not we, you, you and your friend Titans, you are all he has in the world, you are what give him a purpose and meaning, it was being with all of you that originally kept that Beast at bay, and remembering what there is to fight for will bring him back to this world." Love said reaching out and gently cupping Raven's cheek, she noticed he was beggining to fade.  
"Remember my words and inspire our friend, before this game becomes a reality." he said.  
And then he was gone.  
It was just Raven sitting beside the sleeping Beast boy.  
He looked incredibly gentle.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly the dawn crept over the horizon and the gentle morning rays of sun woke Raven up from her sleep. She couldn't help but gaze at the sun, admiring the way the rays of light mingled with the retreating darkness, for something so simplistic it really did have it's charms. After a few minutes she heard Beast boy shifting next to her and before she knew it he was propped up looking right through her at the same rising sun. This went on for a few minutes with her watching him and him watching the sun rise oblivious to her very existence. Finally Beast boy let out an almost someber sigh and walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed for the day.

The titans slowly also assembled in the room Beast boy and Raven were in.

"You know this whole them not being able to see us thing is kinda freaky." Cyborg said.

"It's vitally important Beast boy knows that it's his own mind doing the fighting here, if any of else helphim we risk him losing faith in himself and becoming dependant." Raven explained calmly, noting the peculiarly fidgety way Beast boy was acting, before their very eyes he turned into a hawk and took off with incredible speed.

And like that the gang was off tailing behind their green friend in this mythical world that he had created.

Underneath them however the world was no longer the lush peaceful green oasis it was yesterday, now it looked dimmer, there were various armies crossing all over the place from some far off places smoke could be seen.

"Looks like Beast boy's actions yesterdat threw this world into chaos." Robin noted, still a little taken aback by his friend's actions yesterday.

The finally came upon a small house located in the middle of nowhere.

Beast boy turned into his regular self and approached the door and after listening in for a minute, he kicked the door right off it's hinges.

The Titans gasped as inside stood Slade and the Beast standing over a tied up Terra!

"Get away from her!" he shouted as he took the form of a bear and charged into the surprised duo, Slade lithely leapt out of the way but the Beast's reflexes were too slow and he was thrown right through the stone wall of the house and landed several yards away outside, groaning.

Slade wasted no time in charging at him and in the blink of an eye a kick had nearly knocked Beast boy out.

He turned to his true form and charged again at Slade this time feigning a kick however as soon as slade changed his guard Beast boy gave him a powerful punch that made slade stumble. He swiftly followed that up with a knee into Slade's stomach, which made him hunch over and groan, however it proved to be a trick as Beast boy yelled in pain. Slade had really bent over and retrieved a knife from his boot and stabbed Beast boy's leg.

Beast boy quickly ran outside with Slade hot on his heels, he tried to transform but found the pain was too excruitiating. He fell over from the effort.

He couldn't help but fid the irony in the soft grass at his back and the gentle breeze on his face and the contrast of Slade slowly advancing with a knife.

Beast boy tried to move, to run but found his legs held no power.

Moments before Slade finally caught him the point of a sword appeared in his stomach and the villain's eyes grew wide before he fell over.

Standing over his corps was Cyborg. Only not the Titan Cyborg, it was a fully human cyborg!

"What! how did he do that!" Cyborg screamed, he was answered with shocked silence.

"Need some help there?" Cyborg said yanking Beast boy up to his feet and handing him a bandage to place over his leg wound.

"I assume you're here for the girl as well?" Beast boy said not wasting anytime.

"You're welcome Beast boy, you're right i really didn't have to do that, sure I could probably still leave you to do." Cyborg sarcastically answered.

"You're right, thanks Cy." he answered with a groan.

"And the answer is yes, i'm here to get her to safety, she's the key to solving all this."

"Well, i can't allow that," said Beast boy "I can imagine much better ways to use her powers."

"But-"

"Cy, we're on the same side, well sorta. just don't get in my way." he said unemtionally.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend huh?"

"Something like that."

Beast boy went and untied Terra.

"Look I need you to come with me now, we have much to do today." he told her softly as he helped her to her feet.

Her answer was a small nod as a smile spread across her face.

"Cy, you and everyone else, what are you guys even fighting for? you're literally alone out there and if one of the armies finds you, then that's it man. Why?"

"Because one of us has to remember what justice is." Cyborg responded before whistling loudly. A horse appeared and he quickly mounted looked into Beast boy's eyes for a long moment before riding away.

The Titans watched for hours as Beast boy used Terra's incredible powers over the Earth to take over all the parts of his mental kingdom until finally it all cam back to the castle where he killed Sparrow. There he walked into the main hall of the castle and announced himself winner and king, to much fanfare and he even had a crown. That night the Titans watched as their friend for once slept contentedly.

The following morning the Titans debated whether or not it was really Beast boy they were seeing. they followed him around as he looked at this and that in the castle, it was all pretty boring until he walked in his room and before him stood that same cloaked figure from the first day.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." he said, she responded with light giggling.

"of course I'd have to return and see my love, oh i mean my king." she said laughing lightly again as she removed her hood.

There stood Raven, exactly as she was in real life down to the last hair.

"So are you here for good this time, my lady?" Beast boy asked with a strange tone of voice, that bordered on hurt.

A sad expression crossed her face befroe Raven walked up and ambraced Beast boy before pulling back to look into his eyes she said

"I must, but I'll be back by noon tommorow, and then I promise I won't ever leave you again." she said.

Terra appeared in the doorway, all the Titans were shocked to see her, however Beast boy and the other Raven were oblivious to her prescense.

They shared one tender, lasting kiss before Raven released him and suddenly she was a black Raven and flew out of the window.

A look of pure heartbreak crossed Terra's face before she ran down the hall. Beast boy was none the wiser.

The next morning beast boy recieved a letter from Terra on his pillow asking him to meet her atop the hills near the castle, quickly he obliged excited about whatever surprise awaited him. Raven had a bad feeling in her stomach. Quickly he became an eagle and rushed over there. Terra was sitting on a stone tossing rocks down the hill with her powers when Beast boy landed beside her.

"So how are you?" he asked politely giving her a slight bow. she slowly stood up with her back to him.

Without turning around she said:

"One question?"

"Yeah?"

"did you ever care...about me?"

"Of course, it was always about you, I lived and nearly died to serve you." Beast boy said without hesitation.

Suddenly she turned around and just a moment too late Beast boy saw the blade in her hands, he barely made a sound when it entered his stomach because of pure shock.

She roughly pulled it out as he crumpled to his knees trying to fight the blood loss.

Starfire screamed aloud at the sight and quickly ran over trying her best to reach out and touch him, however try as she might her hands simply went through the writhing Beast boy.

"It was never about me! You used my status and powers to get you this far and I went along because I though you cared about me, i thought you had eyes only for me, then that freak in cloaks appears and suddenly thats all gone!" Terra screamed at Beast boy as she raised the knife to deliver a final strike.

But when she brought it down Beast boy caught her arms and redirected the blade into her own chest, she fell over without another sound.

beast boy struggled hard to stand up screaming form the effort. finally he was able to wobbly get to his feet.

"Wow, second time being stabbed in three days, got to be a record somewhere." he said to himself laughing humourlessly.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, no friends, no trust, so much blood."

finally he fell back to his knees looking up at the sky.

"Hey Cyborg, did you gain what you were fighting for?

This...this is what I ended up with." he said making a wide motion with his arm at the bloody scene around him as he fell forward vision going blurry from the blood loss.

"Beast boy!" the dream Raven screamed suddenly swooping down from the sky.

She raised him up and placed her head in his lap as he struggled to focus on her face.

"you, you came back," beast boy said half smiling.

"Yes i did, now please return the favour and please don't go." she said crying freely now.

However the entire world around them slowly faded to black and the last thing anyone heard was Raven once more call out Beast boy's name.

Beast boy awoke with a start and sprang straight up out of his bed.

Looking around and realising he was back in his parents home he quickly ran out of his room and went to find the others, they were in the kitchen.

"Hey guys you'll never guess-" he paused as he took in the room.

"What the hell happened to the kitchen!" he yelled looking at the hole in the wall and the broken table.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"We'll get to that, anyways i just had the freakiest dream!" he began but was once again shut down, this time with the black looks from all of his fellow Titans.

'Oh we know." Robin said sharply looking at the Titan.

* * *

**_Sorry about the long wait guys, here's the next chapter and I promise a follow up by the weekend. Please let me know what you think and give me some ideas you'd like to see._**


	11. Chapter eleven: The Hidden Self

"You guys what!" Beast boy yelled after Raven went over with him how they saw everything. The green titan was a mix between offended and scared at what they thought, especially Robin who was had never stopped glaring at him until he woke up.

"Whoa, I think we should be the ones angry here," said Robin

"We're the ones that just watched you go off on some wild homicidal mental escapade in fairy world!"

"Look, it's ust a dream, one that you guys saw, but still a dream it means nothing." Beast boy said edging nervously away from Robin.

At this everyone glanced at Raven as if waiting on her input.

"I hope you guys aren't asking me to explain inner workings of insanity." she said in a warning tone that sent everyone's eyes to the floor.

"now you're saying I'm insane? Because of some dream?"

"Beast boy, in that 'dream' everyone appeared exactly in accordance with your subconscious perceptions and desires. You see Robin Slade and that thing as a threat in the real world." Raven explained calmly taking a step closer Beast boy.

"But you were his girlfriend in that dream, that would mean..." Robin paused and his eyes shot open as the realization connected with him, Raven's face grew a bright shade of red as she slowly lifted her mask.

'...yes, I see raven in such a way..." Beast boy shyly confessed.

Robin and Starfire simply looked shocked, the other three however were already well aware.

Feeling the awkward change in tone Raven quickly grabbed Beast boy and said,

"On that note i need a word with my mate." before chanting some incantation and then they were gone.

Beast boy sensed a familiar chill run down his spine as he realized where Raven had just taken him.

"Umm Rae why are we in Nevermore?" he asked softly.

She turned around and let down her hood and with a gentle smile she replied "So no one can hear your screams."

Beast boy gulped, "You uhh, mean screams of pleasure right?" he joked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"We'll see she said simply as suddenly two very soft and cushy looking chairs appeared. she took a seat and with a wide sweep of her arm invited Beast boy to sit across from her.

He obliged and nervously took his seat.

As nervous as he was all that he could really focus on his mind was that before they left she had called him her mate.

Maybe that means she accepts me.

"Look Rae I know things have been kinda hectic with me lately but-" suddenly he was stopped as he felt a very tight pressure from within his very lungs, constricted him from speaking, he was barely able to breathe.

"You dont KNOW a thing Garfield!" she said crossly looking into his eyes with fury.

Somewhere within himself Beast boy found the strength to say "Dont call me that, it's Beast boy!"

Raven was shocked that he had enough strength to even speak, someone resisting her powers, in her own mind! It was unthinkable.

"Why? Is that not your name?"

"No, My name is Beast boy, Garfield died years ago in an accident with his parents" he screamed getting angrier by the second.

As shocked as she was, Raven was at least satisfied she was getting somewhere.

"No, Garfield is sitting in front of me right now, screaming like an infant." she teased with a smirk.

He let loose a snarl but didn't move.

He felt the weight on his lungs become even tighter.

"No, i'm Beast boy, there's nothing human about me, i'm a green freak cursed to wander this ear-..." he paused.

Raven studied him closely and realized he was literally choking, quickly she relieved some of the pressure on his chest so that he might breathe easier.

"continue" she stoically commanded however he merely responded with silence.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he mumbled something in another language.

Raven was for the very moment jealous of Starfire's ability to understand Beast boy.

A single image of the princess suddenly forced it's way into her mind as if by force.

Raven was dumbfounded till she realized there was only one place it could have some from, she looked down confused at Beast boy.

"You've got Starfire on your mind?" she asked gingerly rising from her chair and walking over to his.

He nodded his head.

"Why is that?" she asked puzzled.

Before he could answer, a flood of pure emotion seemed to wash through him and into her, the world around them went from a dark abysmal space to a sunny, happy grove for the slightest of moments before it shifted back. Raven was at a loss.

Before she could speak a rather dark voice buzzed behind her,

"Answer the question Beast boy."

Raven turned around to see a replica of herself but this one in a bright silver cloak.

"Oh no, Jelousy what are you doing here?" Raven said growing more nervous by the minute. She had perfected keeping her emotions in check for the most part but she knew Beast boy was the weakness that could unbalance all of that.

Beast boy still hadn't said a word and the new emotion growing impatient briskly walked over to him and Raven and reached out to grab him but in an instant Raven had the emotion on the ground from a devastating punch that shocked even Beast boy.

"When I said no one would touch him again, I meant it." Raven warned the emotion in a deadly tone as Jealousy made her way back up to her feet gingerly rubbing the side of her face.

"Good one." another voice chimed in, this time it belonged to a Raven in a bright green clad Raven.

"What's up B, long time no see" she said casually punching the green titan lightly on the shoulder.

"Bravery!" he exclaimed happily, "Good thing you're here."

"Ah, i'm not here to help you, I wanna hear the answer to that question." Bravery clarified.

Beast boy's face dropped.

There was merely silence as he pondered how best to answer before finally sighing.

"Because she's the only one that's always been there for me, always making sure i was okay, and she knows my secrets and helps me when I need assistance, sometimes when I'm down she'l take me to the park and play fetch with me" he blushed slightly at this. "She's...Starfire."

Raven felt a little of her heart break at hearing this but did everything she could to mask it in front of her emotions.

jealousy behind her was livid but didn't dare go near him again.

In the blink of an eye kneeling before Beast boy was an all too familiar purple clad Raven, he would've jumped if he had control of his body.

"What are you saying about me?" she asked softly on the verge of tears.

he looked into the yes of the other Ravens and could see that question was also on their minds.

"No Rae, please it's not like that. I love you, honestly." he said but could see they weren't convinced.

"Please just try and understand." he pleaded.

Raven sighed sadly when the thought struck her.

"Very well Beast boy, against all judgement Ill see if there's truth in what you say," she said as she approached him gently nudging love out of the way she placed her hands atop his head.

"Beast boy you are in my possession right now, open your mind up to me, hide nothing, simply surrender." she said softly and repeated before Beast boy felt himself slowly falling into her power.

He was involuntarily dragged through a violent surge of memories and emotions that dated years back.

Raven saw a great deal: All the times she had insulted and threatened him, it hurt him a little inside every time, broke a tiny bit more of his heart, everytime Cyborg made fun of him, destroyed him at games or yelled at him for being immature, it hurt him. When Robin would constantly barrage him with insults and borderline threats, it killed him inside. She felt the great effort he went through everyday to be the cheery happy go lucky Titan that they all knew and for the most part loved. She watched as the pain began to eat away at him, creating an empty void within his heart.

Then there sudden;y ran through her mind a conversation with Starfire on the Titan Rooftop one night:

"Why are you looking at the stars friend Beast boy?"

"Plotting my escape." he said only half jokingly.

"Beast boy, i have noticed of late that you have been different, friend Beast boy I hear and see things you may not realize, you do not need to put on the false face with me friend, I mean no harm." she said drawing closer to the depressed Titan.

"Star I just don't think you'd understand." he began.

"oh but friend Beast boy I understand completely I see the false face you masquerade around in every day for our benefit, I know in your heart you want all of his to smile and have joy even if at your own expense. So everyday no matter how sad and beneath the climate you might be feeling you act entirely joyful, hoping it will spread to us." she explained flawlessly.

It was silent atop the roof for a few minutes before wordlessly Beast boy and Starfire embraced and he began crying endlessly on her shoulder as she held him close and gently said words in Tamaranian.

This was all Raven could handle as tears welled up in her own eyes.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed loudly.

"i'm so sorry," she said grabbing Beast boy into a hug as she cried relentlessly playing back all the damage she had been causing him over the years in her mind.

She had released the powers restraining him and he immediately returned her hug and stroked her back.

"Please no, please don't be sad Raven." he pleaded with her, not wanting to know he was the cause of any pain to the girl he loved, but try as she might she simply couldn't overcome the powerful things she had just seen.

The emotions behind her slowly dissipated as they too simply didn't know how to respond and each returned to their respective realms.

"Why Beast boy, if she cares for you so much and shields you from harm did you reach out to me when Slade kidnapped you and not her?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast boy lifted Raven's chin until their eyes met and simply responded:

"Because you are my love Raven, it's you that makes my world keep on spinning everyday, the emptiness in my heart doesn't exist when you're around. Raven you have just as much power for good as you do harm, and whenever you look at me with those beautiful eyes my heart stops for an instant, and in that moment you own me, every bit of me. It's breath taking and sometimes I really wish you'd breathe some life into me." he said chuckling lightly.

At this he was rewarded with the rare but indescribably beautiful laugh that was hers.

Finally she had stopped crying.

"You're right and I've got an idea." Raven said lifting him up.

She chanted something and before Beast boy's very eyes the environment around them had turned back into that starry night, atop Titans tower, when he had first called her beautiful.

"Beast boy you've been through a lot. Let's just enjoy the stars and each other." she said sitting down.

"But Rae, there's so much to do, our friends have no idea where we are and we've got no idea what Slade's up to an-" Beast boy's eyes grew in pleasant surprise as Raven cut him off with a very passionate kiss. they lingered that way for a long moment before Raven gently broke off.

Without a word Beast boy lay down with his head on Raven's lap and was happy to see the contented look cross her face as they both looked up.

In her heart Raven knew Beast boy was right, there was much to be done, but for the moment they had each other and the stars, and that was all they needed.

* * *

**Well lemme know what you guys think, this one more or less came to me. Also Cretin, if you could pm me more advice and info i'd love that, you're being invaluable.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I just don't get it Star, why do you still defend him, even after all this?" robin asked exasperated.

The alien princess could only look down and shrug her shoulders in response, further confounding Robin.

Absent mindedly he began playing with the bandage over his torso from the wounds he acquired from his last 'encounter' with his green friend.

Inside he was still conflicted about whether or not to apprehend Beast boy, for what he did to Terra, and for what he might do to everyone else if his 'problem' persisted.

"Come Robin" Starfire said cheerfully grabbing his arm, "The night is young and there is much beauty to be found in the world around us." she said more or less dragging him along.

As they walked through the jungle Robin had to admit that the natural quiet and cool breeze did have a calming effect.

Silently they explored all around them and at one point came upon a cliff overlooking the river beneath that gave a magnificent view of the land around them.

"Wow, I'm starting to see how Beast boy can go for all this stuff" Robin said, taking a seat. Starfire wasted no time joining him.

"yes, I find it is most warming to look up and wonder how things are going back on Tamaran." she said softly resting her head against his shoulder.

Slowly he wrapped his arm around her and together like that they remained for a good part of the night until finally Robin was able to stop himself from dozing off and together they went back to Beast boy's home.

They wasted little time in saying good night before each heading to sleep, both very satisfied about what took place that night.

When the next morning came Beast boy prepared a large breakfast for everybody and as they chowed down they discussed recent events.

"So to recap, we've gotta find Slade, figure out exactly what the poison was in the arrow you were shot with and then...figure out, you." Robin said finishing a little awkwardly.

"I guess most of that sounds pretty good" beast boy said cheerfully eager to get his mind off of these things.

"Somethings been bothering me about that dream though." Robin continued, the others looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well, when Beast boy asked Cyborg what he was fighting for, that's the same thing Cyborg asked me a few days ago, and the fact that Starfire didn't appear at all." Robin finished looking puzzledly at Beast boy.

He became visible nervous and his eyes began darting for an escape, however he couldn't find one.

"Well, no one really can unlock the subcounscious Robin, probably just some craziness from that poison." Beast boy chuckled, however Robin looked unconvinced and Raven's face was in her palm as she tried to wonder whether he really was that much of a moron.

A look passed between Starfire and Beast boy for a slight moment, this did not escape Robin's notice.

"Something i'm missing here, titans?" he asked eyeing the two with suspicion. Quickly they shook their heads no and turned their attention back to their food.

Robin decided to drop it for the moment and returned back to his meal as well, more or less closing the discussion.

After the meal they decided to patrol out in shifts looking for Slade who would inevitably have to return to the village if he hoped to achieve anything out of Beast boy.

Therefore he was always kept under constant watch, which of course he hated.

Someone always had to be with him whenever he decided to go out at night, usually it'd be Raven but then one night came where she was off meditating so Starfire voulenteered and together they went off towards the river to swim.

"Where's Beast boy?" Raven asked slightly uneasy with him not b eing in his room like usual.

"Oh him and Star just went off to the river to swim, although that was a couple hours ago." Robin explained.

"Well let's go get them, I dislike having them this far away, especially with Slade and the like running around out there." Raven said, Robin quickly obliged and together they were off.

"Sorry star, didn't mean to get your clothes all wet." Beast boy apologized slightly embarrassed at how carried away he'd gotten.

"Oh friend Beast boy worry not, it was most enjoyable to play in this river, it's so cool and refreshing." she said helping to lift him out of the water.

It was pitch black all around them and they were quiet for a while and all that could be heard was the chirping of crickets and the gentle breeze rustling the grass, for once Beast boy was at peace.

"Ah to be home again." Beast boy said in his native language. Starfire looked at him confused.

"Wait, you can't understand me?" Beast boy asked, still speaking in the other language.

She just looked at him further confused,

"I..I suppose maybe it is because I barely took the time to absorb the language the first time, and now it is fading." she responded in English.

Beast boy's shoulders sagged a little.

"Oh, well it was kinda cool for a while to be able to speak naturally around one of my friends and still be understood." he said.

Taking in the sad look on Beast boy's face Raven thought for a moment and then came up with an idea.

Before Beast boy knew what was going on Starfire had grabbed him and pressed their lips together.

He didn't react for a long moment out of pure shock, as she parted his lips and her tongue lightly brushed his, he felt something strange happen to him at the contact and then just as quickly she broke away and looked at him smiling.

"Is this better friend Beast boy?" she said now speaking his language perfectly.

For a long moment he was lost before slowly he was able to regain focus and then he remembered back in Tokyo that was how she learned languages.

Just as he was about to congratulate him he heard a sharp rustling from the grass behind him and turned around seeing Raven with a face that a mixture of shock and Rage as her eyes began to glow and Robin with just a blank, dazed look, both standing there, staring at the two.

Beast boy was confused as to why they looked that way when it occurred to him what he and Starfire must've looked like.

"Oh no R-" he began before a black strip of energy went about his lips and he could no longer sleep, he felt himself being levitated and slammed into the nearest tree.

"I trusted you, I let you in my mind, and in one day you turned me into a fool!" she roared in a voice only half hers.

Beast boy's eyes were wide with shock and he vigorously mumbled against the binding on his mouth and shook his head no trying to explain.

"Raven wait let hi-" Robin began walking towards her trying to calm her down, but she was in no such mood.

"Silence!" she roared as an unseen force shoved Robin to the ground and a ring of flames appeared tightly around him.

"Robin" Starfire yelled rushing to help him and try and get him away from the flames.

Beast boy could feel Raven squeezing the very life out of him, or atleast what he thought was Raven.

In a blur of colors Raven tumbled to the ground as Starfire was atop her, they fought for a moment but ultimately none are stronger than Starfire as she had Raven's arms pinned and sat atop her.

"Friend Raven please calm yourself and allow us to explain, look you are hurting the one you care for!" Starfire pleaded.

Slowly the glow faded from Raven's eyes and Beast boy fell to the ground and breathed deeply as he tried to collect himself.

The flames around Robin dissipated and Starfire rushed over to help him.

Raven walked over to Beast boy who had managed to regain his breath, slowly he made his way back to his seat, obviously more or less shaken by what had just happened to him.

Finally taking notice of her he looked dead into her eyes with one of the blackest looks known to man,

"You know what, I don't even know why I fight it anymore." he said icily before dashing past her into the river, all that the Titans saw was a green fish splash in and then there was nothing.

"Beast boy!" Starfire screamed running into the water and making a huge splashing sounds as she slapped aside great masses of water in hopes that he would come out.

But he was gone.

Starfire looked dead at Raven and Robin, and approached the two.

"What, is the meaning for this!" she screamed.

"I think a better question is what was the meaning of what we just saw!" Raven yelled equally loud.

She could feel her emotions inside wreaking all sorts of havoc in her mind.

Jealousy and Rage practically dying to come out, and if she didn't focus she might not have the power to stop it.

"Of what!" Raven asked defensively.

"You kissing Beast boy." Robin chimed in for her, hiding the hurt on his face but not quite in his voice.

"We were not kissing, I was acquiring his language." Starfire clarified.

"Nice try, you already learned his language." Raven said, upset she was lying.

"No, that was only a passing understanding, when Beast boy spoke to me I could not understand and he appeared to be saddened so I relearned,but now this has happened and he is once more saddened." Starfire said, pain becoming apparent in her voice for the first time.

"You lie." Raven stated simply.

Starfire's eyes began glowing extremely brightly and she took a step to Raven and lowly said, "I do not lie."

Raven stood there for a moment as they stared each other dow, when she remembered something from her time being in Starfire's body.

Raven slouched her shoulders and dropped her head as the realization struck her.

"She's...she's telling the truth." Raven said to Robin.

"How do you know?" he asked still skeptical.

"Her powers wouldn't work if she were feeling conflicted or guilty, but she's furious and glowing." Raven said, feeling more shame in herself as each word came out.

"Starfire why are you so concerned for beast boy anyways, if you don't view him...like that?" Robin gently probed.

Slowly Starfire's glow died and she took a deep breath to explain.

"He reminds me of my young brother, Wildfire." she confessed.

The other two gasped in shock.

"He too was impulsive and always bursting with joy, it broke my heart when he had to be sent away, I do not care to lose someone like that again, as I have come to love young Beast boy like Wildfire." she said tears coming down her face.

There was an awkward silence before Robin slowly approached Starfire.

"Star, I'm so sorry." he said genuinely as he reached out a hand to place on her shoulder.

However she angrily took a step back, "Do not touch me, you have brought pain to friend Beast boy, after he had just eluded whatever pain Slade intended for him, and now you've brought accusations against me." she looked coldly into Raven's eyes "I hope this is not how your people always treat their mates." and then Starfire took off into the sky, quickly becoming invisible among the clouds.

For a silent minute Raven just stood there, struck by what Starfire had said to her before she too in a brilliant flash of black energy teleported far away.

Robin was left, Alone. In the dark. Alone...

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Raven raged back at Beast boy's house, "how could I be so stupid" she screamed.

The silence was her answer as she threw herself on the bed, practically frothing at her own insolence.

"And i attacked him!" she said as if just realizing it.

Slowly she calmed down, and began meditating, the one thing she couldn't risk was losing control, she could blow out a wall, or one of Beast boy's precious childhood memories.

Finally when she was relatively calm another putrescence in the room broke her out of her trance.

"What's up Cyborg?" Raven asked calmly.

He looked at her strangely for a moment, "Starfire told me what happened, why are you still here?" he asked with genuine confusion.

She was even more confused, noting this cyborg went on:

"You should be out finding Beast boy, so he's not all alone, in the jungle, so he knows his friends and...girlfriend...or something doesn't hate him. he...he just doesn't deserve to be al alone right now Raven." Cyborg said before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Raven sat there for a long moment before wordlessly slipping out and flying high into the air feeling for where he miugh have gone.

however sometimes even her powers can't be spot on, she lost his trail at a river bank that led into a grassland.

She sat and thought for a long moment.

_Where would he go, and in what form?_

She asked herself as she wandered forward. There was a loud roar far off in the distance when it occurred to her.

She flew around for the better part of an hour and had stumbled across many an angry leopard before she saw a lone green lion sleeping under a tree.

She was amazed at it's pure size and began to stroke it's stomach.

It absent mindedly rolled over in it's sleep.

Feeling exhausted herself Raven decided best to wait there in the morning and then apologize to him fresh.

So she sat with her back on the lion's warm underbelly absorbing it's warmth before gently drifting off to sleep.

Gently as the rays of the sun woke Beast boy up he let out a yawn and shifted back into himself, much to his surprise Raven's head dropped into his lap.

_What exactly did I do last night?_

This sudden drop woke her up as well and the first thing she saw was the questioning look in his eyes.

they sat staring at each other for a moment before to Beast boy's surprise she reached up a hand and tried to touch his face, but he quickly scurried out of the way and jumped up assuming a defensive stance.

Raven was shocked.

"Come to throw me around some more?" he asked vindictively, not forgetting that part of last night.

"No, no Beast boy please I...was wrong." she admitted.

"I just...you occupy a unique place within me, with the whole team also but especially within me, I, need you." she said lowering her eyes to the ground.

He was at a total loss for words as she continued.

"Beast boy i hate to admit but, you hold so much sway over my emotions you wouldn't even believe it, you saw it yourself when you were in my head, they flock to you, you're the most important person I have." she said blushing.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night, I suppose some of my stronger less rational emotions came out." she said taking a step towards beast boy, who didn't retreat, seeing this she was encouraged and closed the distance between them and wrapping him in a tight hug that could've competed with Starfire's.

"When i called you my mate, I really took that to heart." she whispered in his ear.

slowly he hugged her back and they held each other like that for a long time.

"I had a strange feeling today would be a good day." he said quietly.

"why don't you show me exactly what Starfire did last night Beast boy." Raven said looking mischievously at him, catching on he quickly obliged her.

By the time they made it back to his home Robin and Starfire had appeared to have things settled, and were a lot closer than usual.

"Friend Beast boy!" she squealed with glee upon seeing him.

He had just enough time to brace himself as she crushed him in a hug.

_Scratch that. Rae's got nothing on you Star._

"Hello to you too Star he said when she was done, glad to be able to breathe again.

And just as if nothing had ever happened they enjoyed their time in the house that morning and Robin even went so far as to cancel the patrols for the next couple days.

"I think the titans are more than overdue for a vacation." was his explanation.

there was no resistance.

However the next day Cyborg ran into the kitchen during breakfast looking nervously at his arm.

"Guys we've gotta move, Slade's been spotted but nowhere near here, he's in Somalia of all places, word has it those Slade bots of his are there in force and now the whole countries turned into some battlefield, we've gotta get down there and figure out what his plan is. Cyborg said.

Everyone was silent before Robin finally spoke.

"he, he's right."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and nearly silently they packed their things.

Raven noticed Beast boy casually slipping outside and turning into a dog and digging up something, he came out with a carefully wrapped package in his mouth and bounded off into the trees for a moment before carefully coming back into the house.

"Let's not say goodbye to the villagers just yet, we'll be coming back soon anyways." beast boy said trying to smile. Everyone else obliged and soon they were soaring over the jungle Beast boy turning into a large bird and carried Robin and Cyborg in claws.

Finally as they reached their craft and prepared to take off it struck Beast boy that they were leaving his home.

As he took his seat and they began to take off he looked down at his old home.

_This is where i grew up at, I played here, slept here, my mother taught me here, dad fished with me here. My friends are here. The doom patrol, all of it happened here. and i'm leaving._

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you guys know the drill, review, gimme ideas and feedback and I'll do my best to turn them into another chapter.**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Her heart felt like it was going to shatter when heard the loud noise, Beast boy at first stumbled back, blood coming out of a widening spot on his chest, however he wasted no time in lunging once more at Slade who stood with his arms outstretched to fire again. However, before Slade could even start to pull the trigger Beast boy had turned into a panther and slammed into him, not even Slade could withstand the force, they both went tumbling down and Slade was knocked uncounscious. Beast boy simply lay there, finding he suddenly didn't have the strength to rise up.

Something inside him knew this was it.

"Rae" he said lightly, quickly she snapped out of her daze and rushed over to him, heart teetering and about to break from the fear.

"Beast boy you moron, please just sit still and don't try to talk, I can help you!" she said urgently, trying to feel he extent of her injuries.

Slowly he reached up a hand and grazed her cheek, the looked each other into each other's eye, a hundred conversations, thousands of emotions, millions of thoughts, a single instant, passed between them with that one look.

"I've cheated death enough as it is Rae, it's time for me to go." he told her, each word growing more light and weak.

"No Beast boy, please, don't leave, not yet, not ever. Please." she begged with him, feeling futility at the ever largening stain on his shirt.

"No worries Rae, i'm always here." he said pointing to her heart, then he made a weak thumbs up and attempted to smile. Despite herself and the situation Raven chuckled darkly at that.

A look of deep pain crossed his face, Raven couldn't be sure if it was from her words or the wound.

"It's been a long time coming, atleast...I wont be alone." he uttered before closing his eyes.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed.

Raven awoke and jerked upright in her bed, quickly she threw glances all around the room trying to figure out where she was at.

Dark room, dull hum of rushing air against the walls.

She calmed down as she remembered she was in the jet.

Light flooded into the room as the door quickly opened and Beast boy rushed in,

"What's up Rae?" he asked tenderly.

He was surprised as she quickly gathered him into a hug and lay her head against his chest and slowly recounted the dream.

There was a silence as she finished before Beast boy said,

"So...you do think i'm funny?"

She shoved him off the bed, "This isn't funny Beast boy!" she yelled.

"Alright sorry Rae calm down, look it's a bad dream, they happen." he said climbing back onto the bed.

She once more grabbed him close,"Not to me, I'm always in control, or atleast I was before you, it's so wild, unpredictable, I don't know what it is but I can't get over it...or you." she admitted.

Beast boy drew his arms around her and lightly stroked her hair, "It's the ears, it's always the ears." he whispered.

She allowed herself a small smile.

Back in the control room Robin and Starfire had dimmed the lights to almost complete darkness as they watched the landscape fly by and took in the stars.

"you know when i was growing up I never really did have time to really look at things like this." Robin said interlacing his fingers with Starfire's.

"I find that it is most enjoyable to take in the universe, it eases one's thought's."

"hey Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"When we get outta here, what do you say we go somewhere where we can enjoy it, just me and you?" robin said looking at her.

"I would love nothing more." she said beaming,

"Well best to seal that then." Robin said leaning towards starfire.

Their lips met and for a long, moment before they slowly, shyly broke off.

they looked at each other both blushing before a very loud and urgent beeping ruined their moment.

"what is it robin?" Starfire asked noticing glowing icons on the radar.

"Nothing Good star." he said quickly grabbing the microphone,

"Titans quickly in here now we're going down!" he screamed as he took control of the jet and sharply dipped.

Soon everyone had rushed in,

"What's going on man." Cyborg said joining Robin at the control panel.

"Someone's shooting missiles at us." Robin yelled taking the jet in another sharp dive, everyone saw a missile just miss their wing as it flew past the jet and exploded in front of them in a vivid show of light.

"Can we evade them?" Beast boy asked looking at the blips on the radar.

"No." Robin answered, silence filled the room.

"The question is whether we can safely crash land, these missiles are very advanced."

Robin took one more sharp dip however this time there was a loud crash at the back of the jet and it suddenly blew open in a wall of flames revealing the night sky.

Beast boy lost his balance and was carried by the force through the back of the jet and was quickly lost in the night sky.

"Beast boy!" Starfire yelled as she quickly flew out after him despite Robin's command for no one to leave.

"Strap in!" he told the remaining two Titans.

Raven felt growing fear as she watched the ground grow closer as well as the missiles.

there was a sharp spin to the left and two more rocket's flew past and exploded.

"Titans Brace yourselves." robin said as the prepared for the crash landing.

the noise and force was jarring as the jet collided in a deadly slide with the ground.

They must have slid for the better part of two miles before coming to a halt in a grove of trees.

Raven found herself too dazed to move as she tried to register all that just happened.

Robin unbuckled her and carried her out of the wreckage with Cyborg close behind.

they walked a safe distance away from the wreck when they stopped.

"You alright?" Robin asked her setting her down on her feet.

She simply nodded.

"Alright we've gotta find the other two."

Robin said.

However as he reached for his communicator there was a sudden bright light flooding his vision.

There was violent yelling in some other language at him.

As his eyes adjusted he saw several headlights in a semi circle around the Titans and more coming in the distance and there were atleast two dozen armed men wearing camaflauge uniforms pointing rifles at the three.

The yelling kept on for a while and the men drew dangerously closer before they were silent for awhile before one finally yelled, "Do you speak English?" in a heavily accented voice.

Robin nodded his head yes.

"Good. Remove your hands from your waist and slowly place them in the air." the voice commanded.

He obliged and nodded for the other Titans to follow suit.

One slowly approached Robin and reached out a hand and patted him for weapons.

Another one approached Raven however her eyes grew dark as she commanded,

"Do not touch me." as she slapped away his hand.

the man pointed his rifle at her and audibly cocked it, however the man suddenly disappeared underneath a green blur.

Out of nowhere a green bear had one mighty paw on the man's chest, and his eyes grew wide.

The others surrounded the bear and readied their guns as well when suddenly all around them exploded green balls of energy.

They retreated towards the car a bit as Starfire suddenly appeared in front of the group.

The man was growing deathly afraid beneath Beast boy's paw and he could be heard lowly chanting something.

Beast boy shifted back into himself and looked down at the man and said

"You have no need too pray if you don't intend to harm my friends." in their native language.

obvious shock showed on the man's face and it rippled throughout the other troops and they began talking quickly.

"Hey! I am not a demon." Beast boy said looking darkly at one.

"It knows our language!" The man still on the ground said as he scurried behind his friends.

"Look we're just here to find Slade, a masked criminal from our country." Beast boy explained taking a step closer, with some hesistance the soldiers lowered their guns a bit and allowed him another step.

"We know very well of this Slade. He has caused great damage to us. He also spoke of a green demon who would come to us offering assistance before going mad and killing us." The man finished a little embarrased.

Beast boy was at a loss for words.

_Does he know?  
Guess it was kinda obvious considering I did it right in front of him, but no way I'd hurt innocent people..._

"He would never commit such an act!" Starfire said sternly, coming to stand beside Beast boy.

The other Titans could only watch as they wondered what conversation was ensuing that they couldn't understand.

Finally Beast boy had an idea,  
"Who is it that leads you?"  
"That would be me." said a man they hadn't noticed before who was sitting in the driver's seat of one of the jeeps smoking a cigar calmly.  
"I ask that you take us to Slade so that we can hunt him down."  
The man showed some resistance on his face and looked at the other men, having an almost silent conversation before he stood up and walked past Beast boy to Robin and said, "I think we might be able to assist each other. Quickly come with me." in more or less decent english.  
the Titans took one last look at the jet, realizing they were more or less stranded if they refused, so they piled into one of the surprisingly nice jeeps and rode with them.

On the way there Robin couldn't help but take notice of the lazy puffs of smoke making their way into the night sky form off in the distance, and when he really focused he was sure that could hear far off gunshots.  
_What has Slade done?  
_

The soldiers base was more or less a group of tents with wires running to a generator that was all surrounded by barbed wire.  
"Please follow me" the man said as they quickly walked into the tallest tent where there was a large table with maps on it, a small radio and respectably sized TV.  
"Perhaps you can translate this video for us, we received it early yesterday shortly before the attacks started." he explained as he hit play.

At first there was darkness before suddenly Slade appeared on the screen.  
"Well if it isn't my favorite five group of heros, hot on my trail I see." he said in a voice dripping with mockery.  
"Well i bet that you plan to hunt me down and stop me right? Well guess again."  
suddenly there were pretty pictures of a city, two particular buildings were prominent in particular, one was obviously a hospital, the other though confused the Titans, there were pictures of numerous children, however it clearly was not a school, or a type of playground, just one large house.  
"What the hell is that?" Robin asked confused.  
"It's an orphanage." Beast boy said simply, not going into further detail. No one pressed.  
"Beautiful isn't it Titans, well after noon on monday they'l both be reduced to piles of rubble and corpses."  
"That's tomorrow!" Cyborg said through gritted teeth.  
""You see in anticipation of your visit I've prepared some fireworks in the form of plastic explosives in these buildings, by noon monday I'll be all done here and then you can really celebrate in style!" he said coldly before the video cut off.

The room was dead silent as the soldiers didn't know what the threat was and the Titans didn't know how to handle the threat.  
"We can't just let those children die." Beast boy said after a while.  
"I agree, but how many more are we endangering if we leave Slade to his own devices?"  
"Is that really how we're going to look at it?" Beast boy challenged.  
Robin grabbed Beast boy by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes as he said "No, that's how it is, Beast boy. Those are the options we were given."  
Beast boy stared back at him for a long moment before he shook out of Robin's grip.  
"Well my nose can't pick up plastic explosives so I'll be no help to you. I'll go find Slade while you stop the bombs."  
"Do you know where those buildings are?" he asked the soldiers, they all nodded and explained that it was only a few miles away in a small city.  
"Well the buildings are ina city due west of here and just leave finding and stopping Slade up to me." Beast boy said walking towards the exit of the tent.  
Suddenly a hand went into his and pulled him back.  
"Rae?" he said looking questioningly at her.  
"No way, am I about to watch you wander after Slade, the same man that has eluded the five of us and placed us in trap after trap alone with no clue what you're up against." she said stubbornly.  
Beast boy opened his mouth to say something but knew by the look on her face he wasn't going to gain any ground.  
"Actually he's got the right idea." Robin said coming up to them.  
"but he won't do it all alone, you guys are more than capable of handling the bombs and Beast boy somehow survived capture and imprisonment by Slade and escaped while wounding one of his captors. If he can do that alone then we'll bring Slade down if we go together." Robin said confidently placing an affectionate arm around Beast boy.  
Raven simply nodded and drew Beast boy in for a hug.

Quickly the Titans had filled in the soldiers on what was going on and for the next hour the scene was total chaos of men rushing in and out of the tent while their leader jabbered and screamed away into a radio.  
as all the Titans gathered around the map of the city they had narrowed down the area that the bombs could be in.  
"That still leaves us blank on where Slade is though" Beast boy noted with dissapointment.  
"Actually something does come to mind, Slade always has an escape plan, and the best way to escape from here is by air, so he must have a plane or helicopter around somewhere that he wouldn't be far from." Robin said, gesturing for Beast boy to translate.  
The leader sat for a moment before he remembered,  
"Yes i do seem to remember reports of a strange helicopter landing near the old factory at the outskirts of the city." he explained.  
"Perfect." Robin said and they formed their attack plan.

Just before dawn Robin and Beast boy silently jumped out of a plane as the flew over the factory.  
Beast boy couldn't help but note the exhilaration of falling, however he could tell that Robin wasn't having those same feelings as he couldn't fly.  
They dropped through cloud after cloud before the roof of the factory came into view, true as expected a black advanced looking helicopter sat on the roof.  
Beast boy quickly became a bird and took Robin in his claws as they began the gentle descent onto the roof.  
They landed just as silently as they dropped, immediately they searched for guards before coming to stand over the skylight.  
They could see Slade pacing underneath looking into a test tube periodically.  
Beast boy could feel his blood getting hot at the sight of Slade after everything he'd put him through.  
Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Much was said in that touch as Beast boy calmed down, remembering the importance of stealth.  
Now they simply had to wait until the other titans called in saying they'd found and disarmed the bombs,  
Beast boy and Robin would make sure he didn't detonate them early and apprehend him after they were disarmed.  
Wha they didn't expect was to sit in that same spot on the roof for four hours, well after dawn, waiting for the signal.  
Finally it came right as Beast boy began to doze off.  
"We foundem," Cyborg's voice said over the communicator, "On our way back to you now." Cyborg said before clicking off.  
Without wasting anymore time Robin and Beast boy broke crashed through the skylight and landed right in front of Slade.

"How do you think things are going there?" Raven asked uncharacteristically nervous.  
"they sounded fine Rae, i'm sure they've got this."Cyborg answered cooly.  
"Yes friend Raven, friend Beast boy and...friend Robin will be fine." Starfire said, remembering fondly their moment on the ship.  
Cyborg had 'borrowed' a jeep, and was speeding through the nearly deserted streets on the way to where they were supposed to meet Robin.  
Suddenly Cyborg stopped the jeep.  
"Hey, y'alll hear that?" he said quietly.  
The girls listened intently, "I don't hear a thing." Raven said.  
"Exactly. The guys were saying this was a warzone pretty much between them and the Slade bots, the streets are wrecked, a few buildings are demolished but where is everybody."  
"The people would probably not stick in town while everythings exploding." Raven said sarcastically.  
"Alright since you seem to have all the answers then where do you suppose the slade bots all went, if theyre not here then where are they because they surely didn't all disappear.  
Raven grew silent. Their answer came when a hug explosion sounded from the direction of the factory barely more than a couple miles away, they could already see the black smoke.  
Suddenly Starfire's communicator went off, as she opened it a grim scene of Robin and Beast boy behind a low wall appeared.  
gunshots could be heard sporadically through the communicator and everything around the two seemed to be exploding around them.  
"Star, we don't have much time but...I don't think i'll be making it to our date." he said grimly,  
There was an especially loud sound of a gun going off and in the next instant Beast boy crumpled backwards grabbing his shoulder.  
"I'M HIT! Robin I'm hit!" he yelled in pain.  
With one arm Robin grabbed Beast boy before he fell out of their makeshift cover and sat him up.  
Robin and Beast boy took one last forelorn look into the communicator before another explosion sounded and it cut off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Part I: The Beginning and the End**

* * *

Beast boy couldn't help but smile to himself at the situation. As he felt the hands of his friend and leader clutching tightly to him, tried to not acknowledge the burning sensation of his wound he took in the noise and bright lashes of the fire coming at them, looking up and to the shock of Robin he started to chuckle.

Suddenly for that moment Beast boy remembered his first fourth of July, there were brilliant flashes everywhere and a huge festival went on around him.

The world around him seemed to dim, he felt something within him grow, a feeling rising in his chest that began to fill him, seemed to pour out of him he felt as if he was going to explode from it.

This was one of the few times in his life Robin was nearly frozen. In his own mind he was kicking himself for falling for Slade's trap.

They crashed through the glass on the roof and quickly wrestled the shocked Slade to the ground. Only...it wasn't him!

As they turned him over one of the eyes grew red and a sudden high pitched whine went through the air. Beast boy began to feel disoriented and Robin sensing what was coming next quickly ushered him towards a window and as they both started to leap through it an explosion scorched their backs and propelled them well through it. They landed roughly on the pavement and a shrapnel of glass tore into them making tiny cuts on them. However just as Robin was about to stand up and take in the situation Beast boy heard several metallic steps nearby and looking around he realized they landed in a parking lot, there were various vehicles scattered about and quickly Beast boy grabbed Robin and thrust him towards one, Robin rolled with it and Beast boy followed after, before Robin could demand an explanation the area they were just at was violently lit up by gunfire.

"Beast boy we've gotta get out of this area!" Robin said over the din of the fire coming at them.

"No way! Slade already took Terra from me, I'm not going to leave him free to do anything to us again!" Beast boy screamed, pain blazing powerfully in his eyes.

Another one of Beast boy's screams brought Robin back to the present.

He watched feeling helpless as little scarlet streams pumped out of the wound on Beast boy's shoulder.

The green titan locked eyes with him and valiantly he screamed "Not like this!" understanding his meaning Robin took out his staff and Beast boy after a moment's struggle gets to his feet and in that instant they charge at the incoming Slade bots. Beast boy become a Rhino and tears through the initial onslaught of Bots as they crumble beneath him.

A larger one punched the Rhino roughly in it's wounded shoulder and it ground to a halt and Beast boy lost his concentration and reverted back to his normal form, Robin was there in an instant and slammed his staff into the Robot's head smashing all the complex components and it collapsed before them.

"Thanks...dude." Beast boy said in struggling voice.

They ran and took cover behind an overturned truck while more of the slade bot started to stream out of the building and surrounding area.

"It's like they're endless, why all this what's Slade's goal?" Robin wondered.

They prepared for another onslaught as they heard the clunky footsteps get closer. There were so many of them the steps seemed thunderous.

Just as they leapt out of the cover there was a violent crash and the bots in front of them were thrown and crushed as a jeep tore through them.

As it ground to a halt Cyborg leapt out and immediatly began blasting away into the onslaught. As they began to overcrowd and grab Cyborg Starfire quickly lifted the jeep and threw it into them.

soon robin was also joining the fray.

Raven however went straight for Beast boy.

Without a word she took hold of him and chanted something and before he knew it they were on the roof of the factory.

"Do you have some kind of death wish!"

she yelled as he placed her hands over his wound and tried to undo the damage.

"Over the last week you've done nothing but destroy yourself, charging headlong into death itself why!" she demanded her voice tense with anger, and an undertone of fear.

Beast boy looked into her eyes with fury but before he could scream back he noted the deep pain in them and softened.

"Rae, I...don't know, it's just this feeling inside me, I can't stop it, it craves revenge, since Slade first shot me I haven't been able to stop it, I just brely keep it in check because of you Rae." he admitted.

Before she could respond Beast boy noticed a lot of movement from the hills around the factory and saw the resistance fighters coming in full force towards the factory.

"Rae, I'll do anything to keep you safe...even if it's from me." he said before kissing her.

It was a moment between them of near perfection, despite the chaos around them and the urgency of the kiss neither of them couldn't imagine a better bliss.

As Beast boy pulled away he and Raven held each other.

"It's just not fair." he said in a low whisper, she could feel his shoulders start to tremble. She clutched him tighter and whispered in his ear.

"Another time. Another life. None of it's fair. But we do have each other."

They stood in silence for a moment and ignored the battle around them as it flared up. Beast boy guessed the rebels had made it in.

However the sound of clapping shook them out of each other's grasp and Raven was immediatly in front of Beast boy her hands protectively stretching out.

Before them stood Slade himself.

"Bravo Titans, I do believe I nearly cried there myself. he mocked.

"Why are you doing all this?" Beast boy raged.

"you my little Beast boy. That feeling within you, that Beast is very useful, but with your current...'entourage' you'd never reach your full potential, whether by will or force we will unlock your true potential!" he said.

"When I show you that night i sent nanomachines into your blood and have been closely studying your DNA structure, I think I'm well versed in every one of your attributes...and weaknesses." he said sinisterly.

Beast boy let out a snarl and tore past Raven and charged at Slade.

"Yes that's it, unleash the beast!" Slade screamed as Beast boy pounced on him.

He effortlessly flipped the titan and took hold of his left arm driving him into the ground, before Beast boy could recover Slade violently dug his heel into Beast boy's wound.

A scream of pure agony came from Beast boy, before Slade could further the damage he felt himself being lifted and thrown into the side of the helicopter.

Beast boy made his way back to his feet and gave Raven a look of thanks as Slade once more came at him.

Slade dodged an onslaught of stones Raven's powers sent hurling his way before he and Beast boy collided.

It was a shocking scene, although Slade towered over Beast boy and was more muscular he could not find the strength to overpower Beast boy.

Beast boy felt another surge in him, before he knew what was going on he was lifting Slade and slammed him to the ground, before he could follow up with a punch Slade rolled out of the way, there was a deep crater in the concrete roof where Beast boy had punched.

However despite Beast boy's new found strength Slade had managed to get one step ahead of him and when he looked back up the last thing he saw was Slade's boot careening towards his head, as he was sent sailing through the air over the edge of the roof.

"Beast boy!" Raven screamed immediatly grabbing him and struggling to pull him up, he was fading in and out of counscoisness.

There was a loud whirring going on as she finally pulled him up and over onto the roof. Slade had managed to start the helicopter and was just getting it to take off, this snapped Beast boy to attention.

He's getting away! No! Not again not after Terra!

On the ground Robin and the others were just finishing of the last of the slade bots, the rebels were cheering and Robin went off to find their leader.

"Have you seen Beast boy?" he asked urgently finding the man talking into a radio.

"No, I thought he might have fled."

"Never." Robin said offended. Suddenly they saw the green boy in question fly over the precipice of the roof and then be caught and pulled over by Raven.

"We've gotta get up there!" Cyborg yelled, however before they could even begin to advance they heard the noise of a helicopter starting up.

"Slade!" Robin said vehemently.

"You mean the mask man is here?" the leader said urgently, Robin nodded yes.

There was a quick exchange between the leader and someone on the other side of the radio before he hung up with a smile.

They had missiles incoming to take down the helicopter.

As the helicopter began to pull off Beast boy once more and stronger than ever felt that surge within him, he quickly stood up and transformed.

From the ground everyone saw the helicopter pull away from the roof and just before it lifted clear into the sky a green leopard cleared the roof and tumbled in.

"Ah my dear Beast boy back for more?" Slade said placing the helicopter on autopilot.

Once more they battled it out, Beast boy manged to once more stun Slade with a devestating Slam and became a tiger, he placed his sharp fangs on Slade's throat. For once the masked man was cornered, any movement by him and the fangs would split open his throat.

"Do it Beast boy, you know you want to, you don't believe that little pathetic bit of humanity you cling to is worth all this pain right? Finish your opponent!" Slade commanded.

Beast boy had to admit atleast to himself that Slade was right, he wanted nothing more than to clamp down right now and wring the villain's throat.

Listen to him! a voice in his mind commanded. It was dark and familiar.

"No Beat boy release!" Raven said appearing in the helicopter door.

The look of pure savagery in the Tiger's eyes shocked her but she refused to let it show, she knew she needed everything to make this appeal.

"Right now you need to fight everything in you Beast boy. The minute you kill a defenseless man...no matter how conniving and evil, you become one of the villains Beast boy." she plead getting closer, placing a gentle hand atop the tiger's head.

There was a long moment of hesitation before Beast boy reverted and relented to her.

They stood together holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes.

Beast boy could tell how relieved Raven was, it gave him a little bit of peace.

Suddenly however a very familiar and deadly noise sounded from the control panel, Slade was up in an instant, Beast boy took a moment and then remembered where the noise was familiar from.

Quickly he clutched Raven close and whispered to her,

"In my room, taped beneath the desk." was all he said before he shoved her out of the helicopter.

Beast boy quickly turned around in time to catch one of Slade's fists.

"Looks like we've got one last fight left in us Slade!" Beast boy said shoving him back.

"For once you're right Beast boy. En Guarde Titan." Slade yelled as he once more came at him.

The beeping from the front grew more urgent and before even a few more seconds had passed a missile hit the tail of the helicopter.

The Titans on the ground scrambled to catch Raven as she was thrown from the helicopter.

Before anyone could move the loud smash of the missile hitting the helicopter and the shower of debris stunned them into a silence as they watched it spin wildly towards the forested hills before dropping somewhere with a violent explosion.

The Titans were all dead silent, Starfire slid down to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Beast...boy." she said weakly.


	15. Chapter 15

Silently the Titans assembled in the main room of Titans tower.

No one dared to speak, as if somehow the silence could mask the pain each one was feeling.

Robin, donned in a black tuxeudo scanned the faces of the Titans in the room, he swore it was the first time Cyborg's face didn't have a hint of a smile. Raven was nowhere to be found.

HE slid out of the room and walked towards hers.

See what you did man? Why aren't you here! Talking to her? Why did this have to happen? Why did I let this happen!

Robin chastised himself as he loudly punched through the wall he had fallen against.

He bit his lip hard trying to fight the tears trying to escape, he knew now more than ever he had to be the leader he was expected to be.

"Got a grudge with the wall?" Raven asked in a monotone voice stepping out of her room, she was dressed in a much blacker version of her usual garb.

"Just...stubbed my toe is all." Robin tried to lie.

She saw right through him and silently she nodded towards the main room and they made their way down the hallway, only their footsteps echoing through the entire eeriely quiet tower.

Once they entered Raven took a position in front of all the Titans, "Beast boy, told me where to find this." she said pulling out a note carefully attached to a video.

The other Titans nodded their understanding and she slipped it in and suddenly the Titans Big screen was filled with an image of their green friend.

"Hey guys, if you're watching this you were either way snooping in my room or...well ya know." he said in his usual cheery voice.

"In that case, I've got to set a few things straight.

My name is Garfield Logan. I...lost my parents to a boating accident when I was a kid so with me dies the Logan name, and those bad jokes Rae really hates." he said with a slight chickle, Raven felt a pain go through her heart.

"A weird monkey bit me and thats why i'm all...you know green and shifty and stuff. After...what happened I left my home and ran with the doom patrol awhile, and it was nice but...somehow it just wasn't right, something was missing. Then I met up with you guys and well I still dont know what it is but I feel like...it's there, I feel complete here, I wake up everyday knowing i'm bringing justice to the world, and hopefully joy to my friends, the alien, the robot, the bird and the goth. I'm ready everyday to give my life for everyone of you, and if you're seeing this...then it's probably come to that, please don't be sad. I know it's useless to ask but please don't, it kills me just imagining it. Live life, save them and endure, that's what being with each and every one of you has taught me, that's my ultimate acconmplishment as being a Titan has done for me. Hopefully my loss saves a thousand. And if it doesn't, then just for me guys, this one last favour, make it save a million." He said before looking with a strange mixture of pride and sorrow into the camera as it faded to black.

Again the room was silent and before anyone could speak the Titan door bell rang and they all quietly headed to the entrance to their island where a waiting driver stood nervously as the heros solemnly slid into the limo that would take them into the city for Beast boys funeral.

The day had been declared a holiday in honor of the Titan who heroically sacrificed his life and ultimately took down the great villain Slade. As a special surprise to the Titans, right in town square unveiled before them and thousands of onlookers was a large statue of their friend Beast boy, made of silver it showed the green Titan slightly more muscly than he really was standing protectively atop the globe.

Robin noticed Titans West standing next to the casket that was sitting atop the platform, each member paying their silent respects.

He quickly scanned the crowd, perhaps more out of habit than neccesity and began noticing a few other Titans intermixed with the crowd, he even spotted a teary Jinx hanging back in the throng.

As they stepped out of the car the crowd seemed confused about whether it would be appropriate to cheer, and so a thundering ovation began as each member stepped out and made their way to the platform next to the mayor.

The Titans sat respectfully as the mayor gave a speech about heroism and sacrifice.

All Raven could think of was how the coward knew nothing of true heroism and the entire time she was frothing with anger at the entire situation: angry at him for pushing her out, angry with herself for letting him get captured at all, angry at Robin for trying to act so cool about it, just angry.

Her emotions were just too dulled by the pain to contribut much of anything.

Finally she was shook out of her thoughts when she recognized Robin's name being called to give the closing speech.

The masked Titan slowly and quietly donned the stage.

All eyes were on him as he smoothly slid behind the podium and stared right back at the crowd.

"Beast boy, was a Titan. I think we all know that. Of course he was a hero, and I think we all know he was quite the comedian. However today, I think we need to commemorate everything Beast boy truly was, he was an orphan, from another continent before I had even met him, he was fighting crime before I was, everyday for as long as I can remember he faced down the worlds evils with nothing more than a smile and unlimited energy. Sometimes we don't give full credit to what we have until it's gone. Garfield was his name, what's funny is that this is the first time I ever called him that. A guy who had lost everything shows up on our shores and risks his nec saving ours, Garfield..." Robin's voice choked up as he said Beast boy's name one last time, the crowd noticed his hands begin to slightly tremble and a tear slid from beneath his mask.

"Garfield was undeniably the best friend I will ever have, everday until the day I'm in a casket he will be my best friend and I will honor his final request and make his sacrifice worth a million." Robin said as he quickly walked off the stage and joined the other Titans in watching as the casket was lowered into the plot of earth and the band began to play a sad tune.

The rest of the day no one said a word, as soon as they arrived home every Titan raced to their room and found something to do for the rest of the day to occupy them. That night Raven had a couldn't sleep and simply ran through every memory of the green Titan she had. Up until when they found the crash wreckage. Most of it had been carried away by the sea, as expected they found no trace of Beast boy but a few charred and tattered bits of his clothing, and a few feet away was Slade's mask with a bloody clawmark going across it. They knew there was no hope and stood quietly there Starfire openly sobbing as Robin tried to comfort her.

An annoying beeping broke off her thoughts and she noticed it was her communicator, the emergency light was flashing and she rushed into the main room along with the other Titans Robin was at the computer typing inhumanely fast.

"Looks like a Titan is calling in a mayday." he aid urgently, secretly happy for a break from his misery.

"Who's in trouble?" Cyborg asked dully.

Robin stopped dead when the computer displayed the number of the communicator

"...Beast...boy. He finally answered.


	16. Chapter 16

The alert had called the Titans the middle of the ocean for some reason, they had flown around for hours frantically trying to find the source of the signal. In her wing of the jet Raven was hoping against all hope that somewhere beneath them Beast boy was alive. "This doesn't make any sense, the beacon is going from somewhere just beneath us but I don't see a thing!" Robin said in frustration, Cyborg was having no better luck finding anything as he scanned the waters below for heat signatures. As soon as they had gotten the alert they literally dropped everything and rushed to the site of the beacon, each of them had abandoned all logic and just wanted to see their friend once more. For another hour the Titans rode around in silence until Starfire finally exclaimed "There!" as she pointed to a small island amidst the ocean. The Titans swooped down on the location within seconds and had scoured it when they found the Titan's communicator. "Yep it's definitely Beast boy's." Cyborg checked. "So where is he?" Robin said echoing everyone's question. As they searched the small island Robin noticed a strange figure behind the brush. As he investigated, there lay a monstrous version of their friend sprawled out breathing softly. "Beast boy!" Robin exclaimed as he ran up to him. He awoke and responded with a thunderous roar as he charged the Titan. It was only Robin's near superhuman reflexes that saved his life in the next instant as a mighty claw came towards his face, Robin veered left at the last instant saving his life but not his face, the boy wonder's mask had four distinct and bloody claw marks running down, barely missing the eye. Robin's cry of pain brought the other Titans running, they all froze at the sight of the strange green Beast before them, which cost them as Beast Boy charged at them, knocking Raven and Starfire into the ocean while Beast boy grabbed Cyborg and slammed the Titan into a nearby tree. "Alright you wanna go! Then let's GO!" Cyborg yelled as he lifted the Beast in the air and threw him across the island following up with a sonic blast. Immediately Robin saw the opportunity and followed up Cyborg's attack with a kick to the Beast's head and slammed him back into the ground. He was clearly jarred but it didn't slow him down more than an instant as he was back up and leapt up into a nearby tree before swooping down on Cyborg, however a glowing green fist exploded into the beast's face as Starfire zoomed in. All three of them attempted to grab and restrain him after he fell over. "Beast boy it's us calm down!" Robin screamed, the blood still steadily flowing from his wounds. "Yeah come on man Chill!" Cyborg said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Their answer was another powerful roar as he exploded up, throwing them off of him. Starfire was the first one back up as she faced down the mighty Beast. "Please friend, do not make this so." She pleaded as he readied to attack. For a long moment the Beast simply stood there, snarling violently but staying it's ground, suddenly it sank to it's knees and howled in pain and began to shake. "NOOO" Beast boy's voice erupted loudly. "Star!" he screamed before howling in pain again. "Hel-" he began before another howl of pain. Then just as quickly as before he was advancing on the confused Starfire. He was almost upon her before Raven's voice shattered the very air around them, "Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" The entire island was encased in her field and time itself slew to a crawl as she tightened her field on Beast Boy, slowly encasing the Titan in a tight mass of her energy until it enveloped him so thoroughly not even his immense strength could break out of it, though it was difficult for her to maintain. The other Titans gathered around the struggling Beast. "What's the matter with him!" Cyborg yelled confused as he looked himself over for damage. "I'm not sure" Robin said pressing a bandage to his wound which had turned half his face into a scarlet mask. The Beast was violently struggling to free himself from Raven's bonds she only struggled all the harder. "Well he's the only one here for hundreds of miles, somehow he must've activated his mayday alert." Cyborg reasoned. "Yes and for a moment it seemed as if he was pleading with me for….help." Starfire chimed in equally perplexed why their presumed dead friend was trying to kill them. Raven was now visibly struggling to contain him as he struggled all the more fiercly. Finally she quickly advanced towards him, grabbed the Beast by the snout with one hand and pulling down her hood with the other with the other, the Titans could hear her quietly chanting something as she locked eyes with the Beast, whatever she was took effect instantly as he immediately collapsed to the ground and this time stayed there, only breathing softly. "Interesting he didn't revert back to his true form," Robin noted. "I hardly know what his 'true' form is anymore, or who this is, no way it's BB." Cyborg said lifting him off the ground. "Rae what'd you do to him?" he asked noting how limp he was, "Just put him out of his misery for a while." She said nonchalantly. It was taking every bit of her strength to keep her emotions in check from all the stress and confusion. "As soon as we're back in the tower we'll iron all this out, let's just be grateful he's alive." She told herself as she immediately boarded the jet and meditated, hoping to reclaim what she could of her control. Looking at the Titans bringing the near lifeless Beast boy on board she knew it was going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

As the Titans finally reached the tower they all sighed a breath of relief. They gently placed the still uncounscious Beast boy in the containment room and gathered in the main room to plan. "It just doesn't make sense, that's not Beast boy in there." Robin said painfully aware of the bandages on his face. "Green, growling, questionable odor, it's him alright." Raven said sitting down against the wall, she was still worn out from the effort of containing all of that rage within him, much less quelling her own. Within her the emotions were all but at war as they learned of Beast boy's survival. "I hardly see how you, especially you of all people could make light of this!" Robin said upset at her nonchalant attitude about it." She didn't even retort back just shrugged her shoulders at their leader and began quietly meditating. "I'm going to head down to the lab and run some tests of the samples I got off of BB, maybe it's something within his body." Cyborg said as he headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna call a few friends up and pick some brains" Robin offered up, "Star could you stand guard over Beast boy, I don't want him out of our sight. "I'll do it!" Raven volunteered as she got to her feet. "Because that worked out so well last time right." Robin called over his shoulder as he entered his room. The words were like a punch to the stomach and for a moment all she could do was stand there as Starfire gave her an apologetic look before walking to Beast boy's cell. Finally she shrugged off her comment and stepped through the very walls of the castle until she was within Beast boy's cell. They simply laid him down on the floor. Starfire was diligently standing outside the door, peeking in every now and then but Raven was invisible in the shadows of the dank cell. She gently placed Beast boy's head in her lap and stroked his hair as she ran over the events again in her head. They saw the wreckage of the helicopter themselves, they all saw it shot down and heard the explosion. There was no way someone could have slipped away in the small time it took them to get there. "How!" Raven wondered furiously, when an idea occurred to her as she looked down at the gently resting Beast in her lap. In that instant she made a decision and placed both her hands and focused her energy. She fought her way past mental barriers and for one moment she was nearly repelled however it fell before her and then she was in.

Beast boy's mind had violently changed since her last visit. This jungle was aflame and the sky the colour of blood. She saw frightened animals running in every direction and the sea in the distance was violently storming. She looked around and didn't see a sign of Beast boy's emotions so she plunged into the flaming jungle. After what seemed like hours she was about to give up until she glimpsed an emerald pair of eyes watching her from a tree for an instant before they disappeared into the vastness. "Not that easily Beast boy." She said to herself as she took off after it. She chased the figure through trees, bushes even caves and stayed hot on it's trail but managed to gain no ground, until there came a clearing she saw she was gaining on him and when the clearing ended the figure abruptly stopped. She almost shot past him when he stopped so suddenly, as she landed in front of him she was shocked to see who it was. He advanced on her and without a word or even a second's hesitation claimed her lips with his, she was too in shock and bliss to even think, much less resist. Finally when he broke away he cupped her cheek with a gentle hand, and Raven found herself doing the same to him. "I just knew you would come my sweet." Love said looking deeply into her eyes. She had to admit, she missed this emotion. "What? How?" Raven stuttered out confused. "Well who do you think it was that used the communicator to call for help?" he said noting her confusion. Then it dawned on her, "So Beast boy isn't in control of himself?" she asked half knowing the answer. "No my dear, every minute his mind is raging, I admit it's a most empowering emotion full of it's own energy, and we do have quite a bit to be angry about mind you." "Then how is it you broke free and managed to call us?" "When he desires to look upon eyes such as yours you'd be amazed the strength a man could summon." Love responded smoothly. A blush crept across Raven's cheeks as she wondered why beast boy couldn't actually be this smooth all the time. Raven looked around them and noticed that this area wasn't surrounded in flames and the sky was dark with the moon shining down upon them and the forest was quiet and gentle. Although not too far off in the distance she could see the ravaged part of his mind. Love had claimed a little of Beast boy's mind. "Unfortunately, I must confess I am not quite sure how to quell this raging within us, it's been building for quite some time and now more than ever it's hard to contain." Love confessed sadly. "There has to be a way!" Raven said urgently knowing it would only be a matter of time before Beast boy awoke and ejected her from his mind. "Not unless beast boy wants it and is willing to fight his own rage." "Very well, where is he anyways?" "Where he always can be found in times such as these, in his memories." Love said as he extended his hand and led her to him. It was just as she remembered, Beast boy was seated in the same little room with his memories on the walls. She watched as he relived the crash, however everything just went black when they actually crash, slowly light returned to the walls as Beast boy's eyes peeked open, he felt himself being dragged, suddenly an explosion shook them and he felt himself being dragged further and further to safety before suddenly they stopped and he was dropped to the ground. His eyes opened a little wider and he caught a glimpse of his rescuer. Raven gasped as she saw he was looking up at Slade, and in that same instant he was gone. What is going on! She watched further as Beast boy slowly rose and entered the ocean and swam in every direction wildly, she noticed his vision was slowly becoming tinted with red. It was so subtle that she almost missed it but as she watched closely she could see tell tale images flicker before Beast boy's eyes, Slade, Terra, The doom patrol, Robin, Her, A good looking couple with blonde hair and the deepest of green eyes. All of it flashed before as Beast boy's vision went crimson, the swimming grew fiercer before finally there was a blood curdling howl, half rage and half sorrow and then sudden darkness.

"Hey Robin I've got something back from those tests." Cyborg said as the Titans met in the common room. "What's the diagnosis?" Robin asked bracing himself. "It's….tough to say, his blood is flooded with some hormone I've never seen before but when it's activated it supercharges everything, the blood pumps lightning quick, the red blood cells are everywhere which give him endless breath and the white blood cells shoot through the roof which is how he recovers so quick. It'd be really cool if he wasn't trying to kill us with it." Cyborg reported. They just took it in for a moment. "Could Slade have anything to do with this?" Robin asked gritting his teeth, knowing there was no way Beast boy could survive but not Slade. "It's possible, Beast boy being like this is certainly in his favour, we're one titan short and we've got to watch our own backs." Cyborg conceded. For a few minutes silence dominated the room before Starfire cut in "Where is friend Raven?" The titans looked and just realized that the dark Titan wasn't in attendance. "Let's check her room." Robin said, however before they took a step Raven came through the door. "Speak of the devil." Cyborg said. "What!" Raven said angrily as she slightly began to glow. "No Rae, it's a figure of speech, besides you're more of a demon thing right?" he asked chuckling nervously, seeing her expression he slowly backed away to the edge of the room. Slowly she allowed herself to calm down as Robin gave her Cyborg's report. She shot him a glare letting him know this wasn't over. "Luckily," she said wearily as she prepared herself some tea, "I know the solution." She finished. "Is that right?" Robin asked suspiciously, "Yep, I've been doing my own research, and the only thing hurting Beast boy is Beast boy, luckily for him I specialize in emotions and I know just the thing to combat them with." She explained. "It's a miracle he even survived, now this." Robin pondered aloud. "A little less than a miracle actually." Raven piped in, sampling her tea. "What?" Robin looked at her puzzled. She set down her tea and explained to them the events in Beast boy's memory, when she was finished the Titans just looked at her with their mouths agape. "Why?" cyborg asked finally to no one in particular. "Who knows why Slade does anything!" Robin growled slamming his fist on the table, nearly spilling Raven's tea to her annoyance. "We'll cross that bridge later, Raven how do we handle Beast boy now?" Robin asked exasperated. She took another sip and said with a slight smile, " Are you up for a little trip?" oHh


	18. Chapter 18

"You have got to be kidding me!" Robin exclaimed as he looked at the violent jungle that was Beast boy's mind. The Titans could feel the vicious blaze all around them, the sky was the color of blood, and the the shore a few miles out was full of storms and whirlpools. In the brush around them they could hear the violent snarls and growls of wildlife. Raven didn't fail to notice the total abscense of any of the emotions. "Let's go, and stay close." she warned the Titans as she led them on a path through the blaze. "Why is Beast boy's mind not a game anymore?" Robin asked curiously looking about at the wasteland it had become. "Well a lot of things have transpired since then, he's given up on the fight...it's game over I'm afraid Robin." she said in a surprisingly matter of fact way. They traversed behind Raven for what felt like hours until a violent snarl followed by thrashing led them to a clearing. In the clearing stood an exhausted and beaten up Beast boy. He stood in a defensive stance and was fighting something hiding just within the treeline. The Titans were frozen in place watching the scene unfold. The air was once again split by a deadly snarl and suddenly a green leapord exploded out of the treeline high into the air, a look of pure rage and savagery in it's eyes. Beast boy was bracing himself in the clearing as the distance closed between them, however right before the leapord struck a green blur sent it tumbling away, between the leaopard and beast boy stood...ANOTHER BEAST BOY! He stood powerfully in his usual garb, except this one had a cape that ran down to his ankles, it was a swirling of green and violet, emblazoned in the center was a crimson dragon, and Raven had to admit it flowed elegantly. He was also wearing his old mask from his Doom Patrol days. "From now on Rage, You'll answer to me!" The new Beast boy called to the green panther. "Raven, what the hell is going on?" Cyborg asked watching the puzzling battle. "Those are Beast Boy's emotions." she explained. "Which ones?" Cyborg asked clearly confused. "All I know for sure is that panther is definantly rage." she said looking hopelessly at the trio. The two Beast boys together charged the leapord. Fury took a massive swipe at the weaker Beast boy who lithly evaded the blow and delivered a devestating kick that echoed throughout the clearing. Fury quickly recovered but as he went in to attack again suddenly the caped Beast boy was on his back, and they began wrestling for domination. The weaker Beast boy didn't hesitate joining in and soon the two had Rage subdued. As the two caught their breath Fury let out a vicious snarl and before either could act turned into an eagle and in the blink of an eye was off, just a green spec angainst the blood red sky. "Good job Fear, I know how hard that must have been for you." the masked Beast boy said exchanging handshakes with his beaten up counterpart. "Just happy you came when you did otherwise I'd ha-" he stopped abruptly and was silent for a moment, "We have guests." he said turning around, both of them just noticing the Titans. Both groups just stood there exchanging looks with each other before Raven slowly led the titans over to the duo. "Ah Raven i'm moved beyond word to see you here." the masked Beast boy said as he leaned low and kissed her hand. For a moment she didn't have words to say, and the other titans just stood awkwardly before robin saved the moment and broke in, "So...who exactly are you?" He just chuckled and removed his mask, "it's me, Justice! And this" he said gesturing to the other Beast boy timidly hiding behind him, "Is Fear, though you may not be able to tell by the way he bravely just handled Fury." "I'd love to stay and learn all about you but we really must find Beast boy!" Raven cut in. "Ah of course, as you can see we are in urgent circumstances indeed! Perhaps you are indeed the solution." Without any further words he took off with the Titans tailing close behind.

After yet another journey that seemed to go on forever the Titans came upon a open house buried deep within the wilderness that was Beast Boy's mind. Outside it were several more of Beast Boy's emotions. Each looking weak and downtrodden. One in particular almost immediatly seemed to perk up and was upon the group in a flash. Without so much as a word he had picked Raven up Bridal style and was giving her a passionate kiss. I've gotta admit, I've missed this emotion. When they broke away he set her down. He was about to say something when all of a sudden his eyes widened in surprise. "Starfire!" he screamed with glee as he tackled the Tamaranian in a huge hug. They fell to the ground both laughing as she returned the hug, their joy was shattered as Raven brusquely lifted Love off of Starfire. The emotion quickly collected himself and stood before the group. "Is Beast boy here?" Robin said looking curiously at the house. It was tiny. "Yes, he's inside revisiting old memories." Love explained. "Justice! it's been a great while since we've seen you, This must truly be a matter of life or death." Love said, looking worried for the first time ever. Justice just nodded his head grimly and left it at that. "Well we need to get him out here, Slade's got him on the ropes." Robin said running into the house. "NO!" the other emotions screamed, but Robin ignored them and tried to Burst through the door. As soon as his hand touched the knob a violent jolt of energy sent him flying back. "Robin!" Starfire screamed as she ran and helped the Titan back to his feet. "We tried to warn you, that's Beast boy's safety zone, not even we are allowed in there, he shields himself from all pain and negative emotion, only one of you may enter without fear of the door rejecting you." Love explained. All the Titans looked purposefully at Raven as she strode over to open the door but Love put out an arm and stopped her. "Not you my sweet flower, I fear this task is for another..." he said looking at Starfire. It took all the Titans a moment before they caught on to his meaning. Raven gasped as it hit home. "Her?!" Without a word Starfire glided over and put his words to the test. Effortlessly the door opened and she dissapeared into the blackness as it shut behind her. Jealousy began flooding through Raven and she began to glow, at that moment she was happy that her emotions couldn't damage the world around them.

Starfire walked in and saw images flickering on all the walls of the room, some were of her, plenty of Cyborg and Robin, a ton were of Raven, then some of the villagers, the Doom patrol and many of a blonde couple she had never seen before. Suddenly a voice came over, "Beast boy, wake up, your former friends are upon you, it is time to join me." Starfire gasped as she heard Slade's voice. There was a lone chair at the front of the room, Starfire rushed to it and there sat Beast boy. He quickly leapt up as she approached and readied the chair to throw but at the last second he paused, then it dropped from his hands. "Star!" he said rushing to hug her, she met him and the two shared a warm hug, they stood closely as she looked into his eyes, it was apparent he had shed tears. "Friend Beast Boy, how long has Slade been speaking to you?" she whispered quietly. he shrugged, "Days, hours, maybe even weeks in here it's impossible to tell. I've been off ever since he shot me, then the voices started whispering. Now it's like a pounding Star, and I can't control it...not without him." Starfire looked at him in shock as she took in what he just said. "Friend Beast boy, you must never let his dark and evil words hold sway over you, he thrives on isolating you, you saw his work on friend Terra." Suddenly images of the blonde girl lit up the walls around them as Beast boy replayed the pain and confusion he felt when she deserted the Titans. However this time he couldd somewhat sympathize with her, he knew firsthand what she was going through, he atleast had to envy the self control she seemed to have. "Yes Beast Boy," Slade's voice came again, "Remember the gift of self-control I was able to give our lovely friend Terra, as long as she followed my command she was in total control and free from the fear of snapping, more importantly the world was free from the danger of her losing control." The room went dead silent before Beast Boy exclaimed "Yes!" "Star don't you see, he's not leading me to evil, the true evil would be to deny any chance at controlling myself before I hurt you guys, or any other innocent person." he said excited as if he'd just solved a great mystery. Starfire grabbed him tightly and brough him even closer to drive home her point as she firmly told him, "No, I will not allow you to believe that, you can not succumb to his lies. We love you friend Beast Boy, we wou-" "As if! I've seen your 'love'" Beast Boy sarcastically cut in. The walls around them once more lit up, this time displaying scenes from his past, when all the other Titans gave Beast Boy grief. Starfire could feel just slightle the ground beneath her feet beggining to shake. "Friend Beast boy, if not for them then fight it for me, You will notice that I am not among a single one of those terrible memories you have, it is the great devotion I have for you that even enables me to be here, at the very center of your being. Will you fight for me?!" she said growing desperate as the shaking earth became more violent, Beast boy seemed oblivious to it, and even the walls themselves were shaking. "But Star-" Starfire was at her wits end, and without thinking and to Beast boy's shock she grabbed him and pulled him in to a heated kiss. For a moment his senses exploded in bliss before he remembered himself and began to pull back, then the walls around them collapsed. There they stood, as they slowly parted, shocked. Beast boy's emotions, were there, as well as the Titans, However standing just a few yards away towards the sea stood the Beast...and Slade. "It's Time Beast Boy." he said darkly. However what frightened Beast boy the most was the look in Raven's eyes.

* * *

**Back from the dead guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

Beastboy felt like his heart was running a marathon in his chest

as he took in everything around he and Starfire.

"It is time young apprentice." Slade urged impatiently. The Beast just

stood impassively staring down Beast Boy.

Beast boy chanced a peek at Raven but soon regretted it, the look in her eyes was a mixture of devestation and murder. He took a step to go confort her when a violent snarl stopped him in his tracks, he turned around just in time to see a green blur smash through Starfire as he was tackled to the ground. The Beast was upon him and it was only the dumbest of luck that enabled him to evade the violent snap of the Beast's jaws. Beast Boy threw a fierce elbow into the Beast's jaw which made it tumble off and he wasted no time following up with a surprisingly powerful kick that sent it flying several feet. "Dude try a mint!" he mocked.

He helped Starfire to her feet and saw that she had taken a nasty bruise on one side of her face and he could feel his blood beggininng to pump. All the memories of the other times Slade had caused him pain come flooding his mind, he was literally driven to his knees with the pain of the memories. Over by the Titans Beast Boy's emotions followed suit and began falling down, all screaming clutching their heads, even Love who was usually invincible to the ailments of the less powerful emotions fell down after giving Raven one last desperate look. She returned a cold stare.

"As I told you Beast Boy." Slade said advancing "You need me and my control, or this will be all that you're good for." he said motioning to the pathetic looking Beast boy in front of him. He was about to go on when all of a sudden he was sent flying back with a massive punch. Beast boy felt the pain ease up a little as he looked up. He saw a flowing cape in front of him with a crimson dragon emblazoned on the back. As the figure extended a hand to help Beast boy back to his feet Beast boy looked up and realized who he was looking at. "Dude! You're me!" he exclaimed rising back up to his feet. "Yours truly," Justice answered. "Beast boy I need you to listen very carefully" he said, his tone suddenly becoming very serious. "I'm your rarest emotion, I've only ever had to come out once before, I'm Justice." he said urgently. "But dude I'm a super hero, I know all about Justice." Beast boy interjected. "Yes usually, but Beast boy this time you're so confused and your mind is so clouded I'm actually being affected, this ordeal is literally rocking you to the core. The last time I came out was on your birthday...you know the one." he said grimly. Beast boy could feel a tear threatening to spill as the memory came back to him. The violent noise of the boat shattering, his mother helplessly falling deeper and deeper beneath the cool blue haze of the river...until she was gone. "Remember what she taught us, what they both taught us!" Justice urged knowing the memories were freshly alive in Beast boy's mind at the moment. "If you give in now I will die and you truly will become what you hate, you must fight, for me, yourself, and look over your shoulder, all your friends and emotions are here assembled for YOU!" Justice pleaded. Beast boy looked back and there indeed were all the Titans. The people who'd saved and befriended him all those years back, here, for him of all people. Just a couple weeks ago he would've swore they'd replace him, but alas here they are. He looked right at Raven now and they locked eyes, for an instant her face softened and in those shimmering eyes he'd come to love so much he could tell all the love and concern she bore him, and then the instant passed and she allowed her face to return to an icy mask of indifference. Good enough for me Beast Boy decided. "But what if I fail? it'l just be more people I'm taking down with me, I can't have that, it's just too much to risk." Beast boy said dejectedly, beggining to doubt himself. The Beast was slowly advancing. Starfire moved to attack it but found her feet firmly rooted to the ground, she looked down and discovered her feet were covered with a black mass of energy as she threw a glance back at Raven, who simply looked at her in a matter of fact way. "Beast boy, I must fight, and I do wish you'd join me. Before I go please take one last look at my cape, the colour, the Dragon!" he said stressing the last word before in a flash he was off wrestling with the Beast. For a minute while Justice fought with the Beast Beast boy stayed there and thought about his last words. Then it hit him, like a lightning bolt, "The dragon is forever!" he said as he charged into the melee between the two. "Yes! You remember!" Justice cheered as he knocked the Beast back with a precise kick, Beast boy jumped over him and followed it up with another punch, the Beast was staggered before collapsing down. Behind him Beast boy could hear his emotions cheering as they had made a startling recovery. Together the two faced down the newly risened Beast andonce more they charged.

It was a long bout as the three fought on. Neither side appeared to be winning and it became evident to the Titans that Beast boy was getting worn down, his chest rose and fell greatly in large heaves as he tried to catch his breath between strikes and blocks. The Beast didn't have that problem. One thing that was continuosly bugging Robin though was Slade's inactivity. There's no way Slade would just idly watch as the target of his next scheme tried to fight his way free. There was way too much at stake here on the off chance that Beast boy came out on top. Slade always has an endgame. What's the plan here? Finally Robin sprung an idea and picked a stone from off the ground and beamed it at the masked villian. It went immediatly through him as if he weren't there and it landed harmlessly in the grass behind him. "So I am getting the hang of this mind stuff!" Robin cheered out loud, the other Titans looked at him curiously before Raven pieced together his statement with the tossed stone. "Yes Robin, Slade isn't really here like we are, just his influence, if Beast boy's mind truly wants to banish that influence then Slade will cease to exist in here." She explained, still hesitant about cheering on the Titan she'd just caught kissing Starfire. AGAIN! She threw the princess another hateful glare and tightened the restraints on her just a little bit more, secretly willing her to suffer.

The air was split by a sickening crack as the Beast landed a particularly gruesome blow on Beast boy and the arm Beast boy used to block buckled and a loud snap could be heard followed by Beast Boy letting out a shrill shriek of pain. Raven had to turn her eyes in order to maintain composure and resist the urge to fly in to his rescue. He needs to do this one for himself. Beast boy fell and laid there clutching his arm, eyes wide with pain and terror. The Beast without hesitation was moving in for the kill, all Beast boy could do was try to slide himself back, towards his friends, who he had just now noticed weren't helping whatsoever. Justice tried to jump between the two of them and land a blow, however the Beast was one step ahead and smacked Justice to the side, Beast boy's last hope had just dropped in front of him as he saw the newest emotion fall forward. For some reason Beast boy wasn't scared right now, as he looked at the cape, the dragon. He looked back and forth between it and his arm, with every jolt of pain he felt himself grow angrier, soon Beast boy felt like a cauldron about to burst. The environment around them began to change as well to reflect Beast boy's change of mind, the fires began to fade away and was being replaced by a sudden monsoon. The fierce wind might have taken the Titans right off with it if Raven didn't have everyone rooted to place. However none of this deterred the Beast who now was standing over Beast Boy. Before he made a move though he paused, peering behind Beast boy into the woods. Raven could sense it as well, something was happening behind them in the woods. Beast boy took advantage of the distraction and delivered a sweeping kick which brought the Beast down and wasting no time Beast boy swung his good arm in a blow that connected right in the Beast's face. The noise in the woods was soon growing louder, Raven could hear trees shaking and branches snapping. The BEast was once again up on his feet trying to shake off the blow, he once more advanced on the crippled Beast boy, however this time Beast boy had thought ahead, and swung his one good arm, however what the Beast thought would be a fist was in fact a handful of dirt, and as it flew into his eyes the Beast was blinded, in the next instant razor sharp claws pierced the Beast's abdomen and scarlet bursts of blood shot out of the wound, the beast let out a howl of pain. At the same instant a ferocious roar that literally shook the ground sounded from the treeline, two figures emerged, one was a viciuos looking panther, it wasted no time leaping over Beast Boy and charging right into the Beast, sending vicious swipe after swipe. Everyone watched the new duel as they both matched each other blow for blow, however they all came to a halt when another ground shaking roar sounded from above them, all around everyone gasped when they all looked up and saw that soaring above them was a dragon!


	20. Chapter 20

For a moment everyone was frozen to in place as all heads snapped up to behold the awesome green dragon soaring above them. The flames from the forest beneath reflected a deep red colour off of the dark green scales on it's underbelly. It shook the ground once more as it let out a violent roar suddenly swooping down towards The Beast. Before another second had passed the entire area where they were standing was lit aflame as the dragon let loose a deep breath of blaze. The Beast, Justice and the green panther Fury were all immersed in flames. Beast however had braced himself and squeezed his eyes shut as he awaited the wall of flames. After a long painless moment he slowly uncovered his eyes to see a wall of black protecting him from the flames. He risked glancing over at Raven and although her face remained as impassive as ever he smiled gratefully at her as she may have just saved his life. As the others writhed and tumbled about trying to free themselves of the flames Beast boy used the confusion and charged at Slade who was standing unaffected by the flames raging all around him. As Beast Boy leapt at the man he was infuriated by the fact that the man didn't so much as flinch, as if Beast Boy was no great threat. He delivered one powerful kick right into Slade's face, however what he wasn't expecting was for his foot and entire body to go right through him as Beast Boy unwittingly sailed several yards behind Slade and landed abruptly taking a painful roll. "Dude! What gives!?" he shouted in confusion. "He's not here Beast boy!" Robin shouted. "None of this is r-" Robin tried to warn him before suddenly a black strip of energy covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking further. "Let him figure it out!" Raven whispered violently under her breath. Robin gave her a look of annoyance but couldn't speak. Beast boy stood and thought for a long moment as he examined the battle raging around them and then peaked up at the dragon, now circling furiously. Despite the moment he couldn't help but admire it, so graceful yet full of wrath and fury, before he could think of a reason not to an idea burst into his mind and he formed into an eagle and began flying to intersect the circling dragon. However, as he began to carefully time his approach just a moment too late he saw a moving blur amongst the trees beneath him and he saw a green leopard fly from one of the tallest trees right into him. He reverted back to his regular form as he violently impacted the ground, practically shattering his left arm. He cried out in pain as the the leopard advanced on him, however as it went in for the kill he himself transformed into a boa constrictor and as the claws that were intended to rip open his throat hit the dirt beneath him he quickly coiled around the panther and squeezed tightly. It let out a painful howl as he constricted tighter and tighter, not allowing it even the slightest chance to move or even breath. The Beast now free of flames and violently scorched and charred dark in some places was bounding towards the duo, Beast boy's mind began to panic as he realized with his arm in the state that it was he was in no shape to take on the Beast. However, he was saved as he saw the Beast go flying into the forest and in it's place was the flowing crimson cape of Justice, however mysteriously the emotion was wielding a sword. "Where did you get that!?" Beast boy wondered to himself as he watched the emotion dart off into the woods after the Beast and then it became clear to him. He had it carefully strapped to his back the entire time, that cloak isn't for show, it is there to literally cloak his best weapon. Beast Boy returned his focus to further constricting the now struggling panther that was his own rage. Finally it's legs began to quiver as it let out one last howl and fell over, unconscious. Beast boy wasted no time in rushing to help Justice take on the Beast. As he entered the forest he was surprised by the sudden shift in the atmosphere, instead of the open space and the sight of all his friends and emotions he found himself in a stifling tight forest that was totally aflame. Worse still he feared he was beginning to go mad as behind every tree he rounded, every bush, emerging from every flickering flame and shadow there was Slade. "Where are you going Beast Boy?" he would whisper as Beast boy slowly struggled through the brush, ignoring the aching pain in his arm. "Just stop boy, lie down and wait to die!" he urged seemingly right into Beast boy's ear, whenever Beast boy would turn around there would be nothing. He began to run as he made out the noise of fighting. He stumbled into a clearing and there he found the Beast and Justice battling it out. The Beast's entire torso was reduced to red ribbons and all of his back was black from the flames, he was no less ferocious but he didn't seem to be recovering as fast as he did previously and his breathing was growing further laboured. Beast boy sized up his opponent and decided not to shift as he felt something in him take over, something more primal. With a loud cry he just charged at the Beast who was too wrapped up in his battle with the sword wielding justice to prepare for his new opponent as Beast Boy landed a harsh punch into the back of the Beast's head. Stunning it for a moment. Justice wasted no time and within a second there was the flash of the sword flying through the air and then the sickening noise of it tearing through flesh. Justice had lunged and the sword was now deeply stuck in the Beast's torso. The air thundered with a roar of pain mingled with fury as the Beast fell on all fours. However Beast Boy did not relent and this was perhaps what saved his life as he saw the Beast lung at Justice, sword still stuck through him. Justice was too late to realize his peril and he disappeared in a green and black blur as more blood filled the air and pooled on the jungle ground beneath. The Beast had sank his claws into either side of justice, staining his shirt darker as the blood rushed out. Beast Boy knew any animal fought harder once on the cusp of death, it was natural.

Beast Boy leapt and landed a devestating kick into the same spot on the back of the Beast's head and this time it fell all the way forward, laying over the bleeding Justice. Beast Boy rolled the Beast over and stood over the roughly breathing creauture. With a loud yell he suddenly grabbed the hilt of the sword and yanked it free, causing the Beast to let loose another violent cry of agony. He stood over him relishing the feeling of power surging through him, he felt lighter and stronger as if he could take on the world. "This ends now!" he growled lowly at his helpless opponent. He levelled the sword at the Beast's throat and prepared to lunge it through when a new prescence halted him. Thereright on the other side of the Beast was Slade again, looking down at Beast Boy. "Well go on, by all means don't let me interrupt, you said it best young Beast Boy, this ends now." he said darkly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Beast Boy was frozen and for the longest time did not know what to do. _This thing is a part of me! But an undesired part, one that has edged me closer to murder and true corruption. Slade is even here, in my innermost being. Nothing good can come of letting you live, nothing good. _"That's right young Beast Boy, let the hate surge through you, empower you to new heights of power. True power, if you wish to have the power needed to defend yourself and your friends from true evil, then you must be willing to do what it takes to put true evil to bed, that is true strength!" Slade yelled as the blade quivered in Beast boy's hands. "Shut Up!" Beast Boy literally roared in a voice not his own as his vision went red and h violently lunged with the sword, there was a sickening noise and then the entire world seemed to stop, the fire, the storm, even Beast Boy's breathing and a long way off he could hear the dragon let out a thundering roar before he could hear and feel it smash to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Beast Boy released his grip on the sword and Slade fell forward onto his knees looking dwn at the sword now sticking out of his stomach. He looked up at Beast Boy

with something akin to betrayal in his eyes. Justice and even the Beast seemed to be at a total loss of words at Beast Boy's unexpected actions. "You see the thing is,

I never needed power or control. I've got along fine since the accident with instinct and my friends, you, him!" he said gesturing to the wounded and still shocked

Beast moaning heavily on the ground, "Or anyone for that matter can not change that. Terra sought out your 'help'!" he said putting the word in sarcastic quotations

"And looked where it got her! She died in my arms alone and without any real hope in the world, as much as that moment broke my heart I also learned something as

the light faded out of her eyes and I swore that I would kill you. Your only real power is manipulating us. You don't have any real strength! We just fall into your little

games time and time again!" He screamed kicking Slade square in the jaw sending him off his knees and sprawling onto his back several feet away. Beast Boy came to

stand over Slade still clutching the Justice's sword. He brought the edge of it up to Slade's throat. "This is it young Titan, give in to the hat coursing through your veins

and allow yourself to feel the thrill of the kill. I promise that this won't be enough to satisfy that appetite." Slade egged Beast Boy on as he looked up at him. _For a man_

with a violent wound gushing blood out of his stomach he seems oddly unfazed.

"I told you I'm not playing into your game Slade!" Beast Boy yelled before driving the point

of the sword through his throat until he felt the blade begin to dig through the ground on the opposite end of his body. He had literally impaled him. Beast Boy watched

coldly as the dark blood poured and bubbled to the surface, spilling itself all over the blade before going into the ground on either side. Justice and the Beast both

looked in utterly disbelief at what had just occurred and Beast Boy could tell that they were all at a loss for words. He just gave them both a glance and walked back

towards the cabin and the other Titans.

Once he had reached the clearing where the other Titans were still standing he was immediately met by a visibly relieved Starfire who crushed him into a hug. "Friend

Beast Boy it is a supreme joy to see that you have emerged unharmed!" she squealed. Beast Boy took a moment to recollect himself before he responded, "you too

Star. Guess things got a little tight back there." he chuckled uneasily scratching the back of his head. Within what seemed to be an instant he was surrounded by the

other Titans and all of his emotions. The world around them had stopped raging and a steady sort of calm had seemed to be taking over. The sky receded back from it's

red tinge into the more usual and peaceful daylight that ordinarily dominated. This change of events was not lost on Robin. "So is the Beast..." his voice trailed off but

the unasked question still hung blatantly in the air. There was an awkward pause as all looked to him for an answer before Raven spoke up surprising everyone.

"No...no he's not." she said simply, staring down Beast Boy who was utterly shocked at the fact that she somehow knew. "Then what did happen?" Robin asked

crossing his arms incredulously. Beast Boy strolled next to Raven draping his arm across her shoulder and leaning into her. "You know, I handled my bidness!" he said

with a hilarious twinge in his voice. Starfire erupted in laughter however the others stood unamused and Beast Boy suddenly felt his arm around Raven get scalding

hot as black energy surrounded her and he quickly withdrew his arm with a yelp and leapt back a foot giving her plenty of space. "How would you know?" he said with

a slight edge in his voice as he glared at Raven. She jjust stood unaffected, her face an icy mask devoid of anything. "I know what that dragon was, and if it just

collapsed and faded then there is no way you could have killed him." she said simply. This only further confused the others as they tried to make sense fo her cryptic

information. "Then what was the dragon?" Robin finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Chaos." she answered simply. "Pure unfettered chaos that Beast

Boy could no longer contain. And if Beast Boy had killed the Beast he'd be killing a part of himself, and there's no way he could do that without causing chaos to grow

stronger not collapse and fade away." The others were silent as they took in the new information and it seemed Robin was the first one to grasp her meaning. "Then

what did just happen in there to make everything go back to a state of calm?" Robin asked. Beast Boy just glanced nonchalantly. "I killed Slade." he said as if he was

recalling what he had for breakfast that morning. Now they were truly in shock as all eyes, even Raven's grew in astonishment. Somehow he knew this was coming,

what he didn't know was how they would take it. However what was perhaps more scary for him was the fact that he indeed did not care. Nothing they said next

could truly rock him. This new feeling of disconnect was worrying to him. "Then...what does that mean?" Cyborg asked as all eyes once more turned to Raven who just

offered a shrug of her shoulders. "This isn't my mind we're in, all I can tell you is that whatever it means it seems to have made him happy and brought him at peace

with himself." she explained. The others nodded as they stared at the torn and mangled Beast Boy, there were long gashes from claws going across his chest and back

and all over his legs. His face hadn't been spared any punishment either as it darkened a deep purplish in certain spots where he took a particularly fierce hit. Beast

Boy shrugged his shoulders. "I felt all the stress and worries drain out of me as I did it, somehow I knew it was for the best, the greater good. My greater good. Terra.

It all came together in that instant and somehow I'm confident that I made the right choice there." he said sounding rather proud of himself. "I agree entirely with

friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, drawing curious looks from all the Titans. "At the heart of all things we are warriors, perhaps he more than most. It is sometimes

most necessary to slay your opponent, that can not be evaded as truth." Silence. She was met with silence as everyone seemed to be debating if they were more

bewildered by Beast Boy's confession or Starfire's defense of him. But the same question eventually came to loom on everyone's mind. Is she right? One thing however

troubled Robin in particular. "You were in there for perhaps five minutes, how did you defeat the Beast and kill Slade with a torn body and near shattered arm?" he

asked incredulously. He couldn't defeat Slade at the peak of his skill in a fight but Beast Boy could kill him with several wounds and a bad arm? For once Beast Boy was

knocked off of his calm as he pondered the question. _Suppose I never really gave that one much thought. It was surprisingly simple. _"I suppose as he stood there, edging

me on towards killing the Beast he never believed I would have the strength to turn on him. He thought he had me played right into his hands." _Perhaps I did! _"Besides

that wasn't really Slade, I'm sure my mind just conjured him up or something." he offered weakly. Again the others looked to Raven who only returned a weak shrug of

the shoulders. "Anyways I'm starving, Rae can we go back?" he asked looking at the clearly annoyed girl. She shot him a look that he swore was aimed at his soul

before she relented and nodded her head. Out of the woods came Justice, looking slightly better than when Beast Boy had last seen him. Beast Boy went out to meet

him. "It was great to see you, uhh...me." he said with a nervous chuckle. "Well I was glad I could have helped. I don't want to imagine what would have happened had

we lost that battle." Justice said shaking his head as if he was trying to erase the image. "Any idea what to say to her?" Beast Boy asked slyly motioning his head

towards Raven. Justice just chuckled and clapped his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "I'm the wrong emotion for that." he laughed. Beast Bioy laughed along with him

for a moment, it felt good to laugh. Like everything that had taken place was finally easing off of him. As they calmed down Justice gave him a serious look. "Somehow,

I fear I'll be back." he said looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked up at him remembering how he explained he only came out in times of true turmoil. "You don't think

this is over?" Beast Boy asked quietly. "The fight against evil and corruption is never over. I don't know, just a feeling." he said shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly he

enveloped Beast Boy in a hug. Beast Boy stood awkwardly not sure how to react until slowly he returned the hug. "Now you have business to attend to." he said

nodding over Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy looked back at his friends who were standing in a nearly completed circle with a missing spot just the size of him as they

waited. "Yeah...I sure do." Beast Boy said turning around but when he looked in front of him Justice had disappeared. He looked around and found no sign of the

missing emotion until he shrugged and joined his friends in their circle. Raven started a low chant and Beast Boy saw the familiar black energy begin to swirl around

them and soon they were in a dark dome and Raven's chanting was echoing across it.

Soon they landed on a small island. Roughly. Beast Boy practically slammed into the ground and he noticed with chagrin that his wounds in his mind very much so

carried over into the real world as his arm lit up with shooting pain. He couldn't help but make a sudden cry out of sheer pain. However he soon recovered. He looked

up and noticed that Titan's tower was just a brief fly away across the water. "Rae couldn't you have gotten us a little closer?" he complained rubbing his arm lightly. As

he stood and looked at her a frightening realization came to his mind. "The others are already at the tower but us!" she said low and darkly and to Beast Boy's chagrin

he again saw black energy swirling about them and before he knew it they were in another dome. "We need to talk!" she said fiercely, her eyes glowing with energy.

Beast Boy had to fight back the waves of fear fighting to get to the surface as he gauged his next words carefully. "No problem Rae." He said sitting down gently and

looking up at the girl who seemed on the verge of killing him. "But you do know if you hurt me the others will save me, and if you kill me you'll never get to see these

ears again." he said cracking up at his own joke. Her lips gave away no hint of a smile but atleast her body took on a less threatening pose. "I wouldn't kill you." she

said as she advanced on him slowly. Beast Boy wanted to retreat however he knew the pain that would hit him if any part of his body touched the dome of energy

encasing them. He was trapped! She suddenly was over him and before Beast Boy could react she had grabbed his shoulders and pushed him fully onto his back and

was straddled over him pinning him in place, her face a mere inches from his as she looked into his eyes. "Now tell me exactly what the hell happened with Starfire in

that hut!" she growled darkly. "Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Rae you've got to understand..." he began shakily. "There were like two dozen imposters of me running

around, sure it wasn't them? That love's a sketchy fellow." he joked. She was not amused and he could tell when he felt a strange energy creep from her hands and

through his body with a violent jolt. For a moment even his eyes went blurry, then just as suddenly as the pain came it faded and stopped. Beast Boy was about to

make another joke but looking at her face thought better of it. "Oh in that shack," he laughed nervously. "Yeah Rae...let me explain." he began.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire landed roughly in the tower living room. Robin and Starfire landed in a tangle on the floor while Cyborg landed straight onto the couch.

"Booya!" he yelled victoriously. "I love you too couchey!" he said patting the couch that broke his fall. Robin and Starfire climbed over and sprawled themselves out on

the couch, exhausted from the days events. Looking outside it seemed to be the deep of the night and there was no trace of the moon. "I'm just glad that's all behind

us." Robin said looking at the others. "Yeah, now we can get back to our normal lives dealing with insane global terrorists and the like." Cyborg chuckled. Despite

himself Robin laughed along. "Let's throw on a good movie and get it all out of our heads." Cyborg offered as he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, however

what he saw made him bolt off of the couch so abruptly that it toppled down, sending the other two crashing to the floor again. "Come on Cy!" Robin yelled until he

too looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. "Hello Titans!" Slade's voice said from the tv across the room. Robin swore he was looking right at him. "I do hope you

enjoyed your little vacation into young Beast Boy's mind, it was most...enlightening." he began. The others shared a look as they all asked each other the same silent

question. How the hell did he know. " I'm sure you'll be tempted run out and try to find me, don't." Slade said putting up a warning finger. If you so much as try to leave

this floor, smash a window or go through the vents this entire tower will be leveled by the explosives I strategically placed while the illustrious Titans were MIA from

this world." He threatened darkly. "Liar!" Cyborg yelled. "If he had placed those explosives then he'd have detonated them as soon as we got back!" Cyborg yelled to

Robin, however Robin nodded his head. "No, you know Slade, he has something else in mind. It's totally his style to trap us and make us squirm." Robin relented,

picking the couch back up. "Is that a live feed or a recording?" Robin suddenly asked. Cyborg walked up to the tv and noticed it was set to dvd. "He somehow had the

time to leave a recording and set the bombs!" Cyborg yelled angry at the turn of events. "One thing though." Robin said to the others who looked back at him. "Raven

can flow right through shadows and walls and easily defeat any triggers to bombs and Beast Boy could turn into anything small enough to not trip a bomb's trigger.

And Slade knows this, why did he make a trap that two of our team could beat. And for that matter where are they?" he asked looking around just noticing the missing

couple. Everyone shared a look before they all just shrugged. "Far from here I hope for the sake of friend Beast Boy." Starfire said solemnly.

* * *

**I do hope everyone is enjoying the updates. If you like it review and lemme know. If you don't, review and lemme know. Till then I better get back to writing.**


	22. Chapter 22

The sun was creeping downwards making it's graceful descent for the day and the last few lingering and stubborn rays reflected beautifully off of the water around the

small island. It was a sharp contrast to the tense scene on the actual island as Beast Boy nervously looked up at Raven who had him pinned and more or less frozen

to the spot with her magic. He looked up at her and even though she could possibly be plotting his death all he could focus on was how beautiful her eyes were. Eyes

that narrowed as she looked down upon him. "Speak." She commanded. He collected himself for a moment attempting to steady his voice. "Well Rae you've got to

believe me I was just as shocked as you. Really, I think maybe that was the whole point. When she kissed me it shocked me so much that it completely took me out of

the moment and myself and brought me to the reality around me." He explained trying to sound confident. His words seemed to giver her pause for a moment before it

resumed the dark look that previously dominated it. "did you enjoy it?" she queried darkly. This caught him off guard as he felt his face flush. "Uh.." "Remember your

promise." She reminded him darkly. He recalled when she took him to the realm of her head that he told her he'd never lie to her again. _Thinking back that was not one _

_of my smartest decisions. _"Well yes on a basic level I suppose I did but Rae-" "Shut up!" She screamed down at him, her voice sharpened with fury. The waters around

them began to swirl and seemed to begin raging along with her. He tensed up as he braced for the tirade he knew was coming his way. "All this time I've been

pursuing you, I allow you to exist in my life as a walking threat to my equilibrium because I love you. But Terra, then twice with Starfire and even Slade have more

influence over you than I do!" The beautiful amethyst eyes that he was looking into just a few moments before were now aglow with a powerful dark energy. He didn't

dare speak as he was vulnerable enough as is. After a strained moment she relaxed and the water around them calmed and the field that surrounded them fell away

and he felt the energy that held him bound release off of him. He carefully stood back up and there they stood. "Rae-" "Stop" she said sternly. Her voice had lost it's

violent edge and was replaced by a tone more sullen. _ "_Fine Beast Boy. I've expended so much of myself and it seems to be to no avail. I'll leave you to your own

desires." She said as she slowly lifted off into the air. "Wait Rae! You are what I desire. I'm sorry!" he yelled up as she lifted higher and higher. She gave no reply only

started chanting and as she did black tendrils of energy seemed to come from her and they swirled around her until she was fully enveloped by them in an a blinding

flash they and she were gone. Beast boy stayed glued to where he stood, looking up at the spot where she he disappeared until the spot was lost to it's sight and

the whole scene was dominated by the night sky. There was no moon out tonight so all he saw was the black sky. He slumped to the ground and just lay there,

replaying all the events of the last few weeks in his mind. The fight with Adonis, the kidnapping, all the dreams and puzzles and close calls with death. The scary but

exhilarating power that dominated him whenever the Beast came to the surface. Terra's death, his family, his old village friends, all of it came overflowing within his

mind until suddenly he just felt tired. The fatigue mingled with heartbreak and there he layed down staring at the waters until sleep overcame him, his last waking

thought being a memory of when he and Terra skipped rocks across those same waters.

* * *

"So I don't think those bombs are going away." Cyborg said frustrated as he saw night come upon the outside world. They had been trapped there for hours, Robin

attempted to use the communicator to trigger an alert to the other Titans but so far nothing. Either the signal wasn't getting out or Slade may have also tampered with

the Titans West. The three of them could not think of a solution as the hours ticked by until they heard a door slam down the hallway. Rushing to the sound they

realized the door belonged to Raven's room. They knocked tentatively and after a few moments their dark friend slid the door open. "Yes?" she questioned in

monotone. Before they could help themselves they all quickly explained the situation and despite herself she laughed. "Oh these?" she said holding up what appeared

to be bomb parts. The other Titans visibly flinched until they studied them for a moment and realized that what they were looking at were plastic lookalikes with some

sort of frequency jamming technology built into them. "i guess that explains why I couldn't get a message out to the other Titans. The Titans visibly relaxed as they

realized Slade must truly was bluffing. "But why would he not follow through with the real thing?" Robin asked himself aloud. Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder

"Look man, we could stay up all night and toss around our theories on why psychopaths do the crazy things they do, or we can actually relax, grab a snack or six and

watch movies. I think we're all due for a mini vacation after everything. Am I right Raven?" he aske brightly at the sullen Titan. Her words shocked them all, ""Actually,

yeah I would let's go." she said as she made her way to their living room. They prepared food and found a good movie and settled in. "Where is friend Beast Boy?"

Starfire asked when she noted the green titan's absence. "He...needed some time." Raven said flatly. No one pressed further and they allowed the worries of their

recent troubles to ebb away.

* * *

The gentle feeling of wind on his face brought Beast Boy halfway out of his dreaming as he halfway opened his eyes. To his surprise he realized he was being carried.

He looked up and was shocked to see Raven's face, she looked down at him and smiled slightly before she looked back up and proceeded further carrying him along.

_Am I dreaming? Is any of this real? Whatever, I don't care, if this could just be my reality then it's all I'd ever want. _She placed him into the back of a waiting car, laying him

gently into the back where he promptly continued sleeping and she climbed into the driver's seat and was quickly speeding down the road and away from the familiar

tower where inside the Titans were all comfortable dozing on the couch. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Raven all sound asleep.


End file.
